The Power of the Balance
by Ancient Tamer
Summary: The after-math of the Paricitemon attack, Takato's been injured, his home destroyed. He is now forced to leave, but what happens when his new home is attacked by the digimon that followed,can some new friends help. 02-03 crossover, TakatoxKari
1. Chapter 1 The aftermath

The after math of the Paricitemon attack had been devastating

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the rights. I'm English so please forgive what you may take as spelling errors.

I reviewed this chapter and made some error corrections

Chapter: 1 (the after-math)

The after-math of the Paricitemon attack had been devastating. Takato had flown of the City as Gallantmon-Crimson-Mode. He had been so exhausted that he had nearly fallen out of the skies on two separate occasions; his friends had been too exhausted to even stand and were carried back to Hypnos to rest.

But his mode change had given him the strength to continue, and while they had stopped the Paricitemon but that didn't stop the damage they cause while they were here. The whole of Shinjuku had been affected and some sections had been completely flattened, including the area where Takato had lived. He was on his way to see if his home had survived. He was just a few minutes away, yet it seemed like an eternity.

When he landed he just couldn't hold the bio-merge any longer and separated into himself and Guilmon. He sat on the floor panting for breath while Guilmon stood just behind him. When he had the strength he looked up and felt tears in his eyes. His home had completely been destroyed.

The bakery had been his home all his life, and now it was gone. He tried to stand but his legs buckled and he fell to the floor. Guilmon who was tired but had more strength than Takato stood next to him panting.

"You gonna be ok Takatomon" he said nuzzling his snout against him.

"Yeah boy" he said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small mobile phone. He tapped a few numbers before clicking call. He handed the phone to Guilmon who looked at it confused.

"Tell them where we are boy" Takato said lowering his head to his arms "I need…to…" he slipped into a deep unforgiving sleep.

He awoke to see Yamaki staring down at him.

"You're gonna be ok Takato" he took of his sun glasses and smiled "you just over did it a little, rest now and when you feel up to it we'll be outside" he went to leave.

"Wait, before you go" he didn't stop he just raised his hand and pointed to the corner of the room. There were a pile of blankets that moved suddenly and a large, red digital head appeared from beneath them. Yamaki had left when Takato looked back. So he slowly closed his eyes again

Six days later Takato was sat on his third train. He had been told that they had sent to an apartment where they could stay until the whole bakery was rebuilt (complements of Hypnos and the government). His parents had wanted to stay by his side, but Yamaki had convinced them that they need to get settled in before Takato arrived.

"The hardest part about all this" he thought looking down as the small red blob on his lap "was saying goodbye to my friends. He had seen them the day after he had been released from the hospital and had stayed with Rika till he had to leave. They had said there goodbye's at the train station, where Henry had given Takato a little gift. He gave him two modify cards that at first Takato didn't understands. One was called 'Back to training' the other 'Rookie's power'. Henry knew that it would be hard living with a dinosaur in flat so, if Takato used the 'Back to training' card he could revert he to his In-training form, Gigimon, who far easier to hide. And if the need arised he could use the 'Rookie's power' to return him to his Rookie form.

Rika also had a fair well present that took everyone by surprise when she kissed him of the cheek, and then push him onto the train. He had been too stunned to react and landed on the floor. To which everyone laughed and Rika vanished bright red. He had used the card straight away, and was happy to see the red blob that was Gigimon.

He arrived at the train station to find is dad waiting. He got into the car and continued to stare out of the window till they arrived at the flat. He looked up and read the sign on the side

"Ocean view terrace" they looked at his dad "looks nice" and they walked up the stairs. They were on the fifth floor which took a lot out of Takato.

During his Fight with the Paricitemon he had used all his Strength as Gallantmon-Crimson-Mode, he had nothing left yet he still flew all the way to his home. The result was Takato had severally damaged his Muscles, so was easily tired, he was told that Guilmon was the same, so he couldn't Bio-merge for a while. If he did he might damage his muscles beyond repair or even kill himself (something he didn't want to try).

He was on the third floor and had told his dad to go up and tell his mom he was home. But he had to take a breath, so he sat on the stairs and caught his breath. He heard foot steps and thought his parents had come to see where he was. He turned but instead of his parents a boy and a girl turned round the corner. They looked at him a little confused. He stood slowly his body was sore all over. He held out his hand towards the boy.

"Hi I'm Takato, I live here now" the boy took his hand, and shuck it smiling.

"Hi I'm TK" and he pointed to the girl who bowed "and this is Kari, she lives here, but I was just visiting". Takato smiled and then had to grab the hand rail of the stairs as his legs started to give way. TK grabbed his arm and helped him sit back down.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked looking at him. Takato smiled, and caught his breath.

"No not really" he said laughing and slowly stood again "I'm a bit weak at the moment but I'll be fine" he steadied himself "It was nice meeting you, but I think I need to go lie down" he tried to move forward but his leg slipped and he fell had on his knee. He cringed in pain.

"What floor do you live on?" Kari asked looking concerned.

"Fifth, apartment 5F" he said slowly trying to stand, he was determined not to let this weakness hold him back. The sooner he got healthy the sooner he and Gigimon could return to help his friends back home.

"That's on the other side of the building" the boy said and grabbed Takato's arm pulling it over his shoulder and helping him up "here I'll give you a hand". Takato smiled and looked at the boy.

"Thanks" and they slowly walked up the stairs. It was slow going but Takato managed to get to his door. TK knocked and Takato's parent opened they looked at Takato and took him to a Chair. He looked back and smiled at the pair by the door.

"Thank you" he said and passed out.

His recovery was slow but after a few weeks Takato was back to near fighting strength. He was warned that he shouldn't attempt to bio-merge or do anything to stressful. He was glad to here that he was healthy but he knew that if the others were hurt while he was here he would never be able to forgive himself. He also told that while he was here he would have to attend a nearby school to continue his education. He was enrolled at a local school and told that while he was healing if he ever felt too weak he could tell the teacher and he could go home. No-one had ever done what Takato had done, so they told him to go slow.

He was scheduled to join the new school the following week. While he didn't like the idea of going to school but agreed it would be for the best. He got up early that day and got dressed in his clothes. When he was done he held two items in his hands one was his D-arc the other were his goggles. He placed the D-arc on his belt and covered it with his shirt. But he couldn't bring himself to wear the goggles, he always wore them back home but he wanted to make a good first impression, so instead he placed them in his pocket.

He opened his door said goodbye to his parents and walked down the stairs. He was just going past the third floor when he heard a strange noise. And felt his backpack move. He opened it to find a cute looking blob in his backpack. He looked around then down at Gigimon.

"Fine but not a word ok?" the blob smiled and settled down to sleep. "That's all he seems to do anymore" the thought to himself before walking down the stairs.

His was told his class assignments and arrived at his class in time for the first bell. He stood at the front of the class and was introduced, before being told to sit in the empty seat at the back of the room. He ignored the whispers as he walked past and took his seat. The class began and Takato found his thought drifting back to home. His thought were brought back when he hear the door open. Then he was surprised to find the boy and girl that had helped him when he first arrived. They apologised to the teacher and sat down. He looked at them but they didn't seem to notice him. He tried something completely out of his normal retain and try using all his concentration to pay attention and keep his nose out of trouble.

The day went by pretty quick and before he realised it was time for lunch. He sat alone outside and ate his lunch (what was left anyway, after he found gigimon had had some). He watched a bunch of boys playing soccer. He saw one wearing goggles a bit like his. He pulled them out of his pocket and thought off his friends back home. He gripped the goggles tightly and thought about how he was letting them down. He thought about how if he hadn't been too stubborn to rest, instead of flying off to check on his home, he might still be there. He was thinking so deeply that he didn't see anyone sit next to him and was surprised to see the girl Kari sat next to him.

"Oh…hello" he said looking at her. She smiled and looked back at the soccer field.

"hi" she said still smiling.

"how long were you sat there?" Takato asked looking at her.

"Not long" she looked back and smiled "you were so deep in thought I didn't want to disturb you" he smiled and they sat in silence watching the game.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?" she asked looking at him softly.

"Home" Takato said looking down "I should still be there" he felt himself getting angry and he increased his grip on his goggles "If I wasn't such an idiot I would still be there". He felt himself gripping the goggles too hard and relaxed his grip (the last thing he wanted was to break them). Kari looked at him sadly.

"Do you miss your friends?" she asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah" he said calming down "I just feel like I should be there with them, not here with…" he looked at her and then at the floor "sorry I didn't mean it that way" she smiled and stood up.

"Come on lets go find TK" she said smiling "he can always cheer me up". Takato smiled back and stood slowly.

He heard a sound from his belt and looked down. His D-arc was bleeping, that could only mean one thing. A digimon was about to emerge.

"But how?" he thought "digimon don't just appear they have to be near an open digital gate"

He looked around as a mist started to form around them. Takato took a step back while Kari just stared. The mist surrounded them and then he heard it a terrible low growling.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Revealed

Chapter: 2 (The Truth Revealed)

Chapter: 2 (The Truth Revealed)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Takato heard the growling and saw the direction that it came from. He reached down and grabbed his backpack. He reached and grabbed Kari's hand.

"Quickly, we need to get out of here" he pulled her and she followed slowly, suddenly he heard another growl behind them. He looked to see a digimon walking towards him he raised his arm to get the information of his D-arc, but Kari grabbed his arm.

"Come on" she shouted and ran off in the opposite direction. But there were two more in that direction. They were surrounded, Takato slowly reached for his backpack. While he had decided not to have his cards on his belt, he had kept them in his backpack, he didn't know why but he didn't feel right without them. He slowly grabbed the top card, knowing it was the card Henry gave him, but before he could grab it a small voice echoed around the fog.

"What Peeerfect timing" it said and a small cat appeared. It sat and licked its paws, before standing and raising its gloved paws into a fighting stance. It ran forward and jumped at the nearest digimon "Lightning Paw" it shouted out and attacked. It hit it and sent it flying.

"Kari" it shouted running towards the next opponent "you're no hur…" it was interrupted by an explosion hitting it on the side sending it crashing to floor by Kari's feet.

"Gatomon" Kari screamed and cuddled the digimon. Takato looked at the Digimon then at Kari. He grabbed he hand and ran towards the side of the mist. The digimon followed but they reached the side first. They ran threw the fog and came out by the front gate. He saw TK running up. He led Kari to him. He looked around but everyone else must have left.

"Take care of her" he said before turning around and running back towards the fog. He heard a terrible roar and turned to see the digimon running out the side of the fog. He grabbed his goggles and placed them round his head.

He opened his backpack and grabbed his cards before throwing it into the air "Time to go to work boy" he shouted and grabbed his D-arc.

"Digimodify" he shouted running the card threw the side "Rookie's Power activate" the bag glowed and he turned to see Kari and TK staring at it.

"Gigimon Digivolve to…" a tiny voice bellowed "Guilmon" the bag exploded and the now much bigger Guilmon stood before the digimon.

He pointed his D-arc at them.

"Firamon, Champion level beast type, special attack Fira bomb" he looked at Guilmon, then at Kari and TK, he ran towards them "Guilmon you ready?" he shouted reaching them. He pulled out his cards with one hand, fanned them, and pulled out the next card (he had been practising this the whole time he was at home) he put the other cards back in his pocket, and grabbed his D-arc.

"Digimodify" he swiped the card "Digivolution Activate" and Guilmon started glowing.

"Guilmon Digivolve to…" he glowed white and grew much bigger "Growlmon" he looked at the Firamon and opened his mouth and roared. He ran towards them and the spikes on his arms glowed "Dragon slash" he roared and slashed it at two of the Firamon who went flying. Growlmon turned towards the other Firamon and opened his mouth "Pyro blaster". Blasts of fire erupted from his mouth shooting towards the two Firamon. One jumped clear in time and rolled to Growlmon's left.

He began to glow and grew bigger.

"Firamon Digivolve to…" he grew into a humanoid digimon with a flaming mane "Flaremon" he looked towards Growlmon and raised his arms.

"Crimson beast king wave" he roared and shot out a wave of power hitting Growlmon. Growlmon flew threw the air and landed near Takato. Growlmon glowed and then reverted to Guilmon.

"Guilmon boy, are you ok" he held his head and heard Flaremon roar and started walking towards Kari and TK "what can we do boy?" he looked at Guilmon who stood and looked at him.

"You know what we have to do Takato" and grabbed his hand with the D-arc in it "we have to become Gallantmon, we have no other choice" he looked at Guilmon then at Kari and TK

"Looks like we don't have a choice" he ran towards them with Guilmon right behind him. Stood before them and raised his D-arc. He looked at Kari.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you" and he looked at Guilmon and gulped "let's not over do this" then he looked at Flaremon who had stopped and was watching them.

"Bio-merge Activate" and he felt his whole body be surrounded with power. He heard Guilmon's voice ring out.

"Guilmon Bio-merge to…" then he felt his own voice answer in unison with Guilmon's "Gallantmon" he stood before Flaremon and raised his lance. He could feel his body growing weak already. They didn't have much time.

Flaremon looked at them then before raising his arms.

"Crimson beast king wave" and a wall of power rushed towards them he knelt and raised his shield. The blast his it with some force but not nearly enough. He threw the shield to one side and raised his lance.

"Now it's our turn" he raised his lance to the sky and power concentrated at the top, it formed a ball of power and he pointed it at Flaremon "Lightning Joust" and the ball shot out as an arrow hitting Flaremon, he then turned towards the other Firamon who stood nearby watching in awe. They all bowed down and glowed. Gallantmon tensed but saw then go smaller. The Firamon vanished and all that were in there place were small spiked-balls with a flame on top.

He turned towards the Flaremon who also bowed and he too glowed turning into a small digimon. Gallantmon relaxed and suddenly felt the drain on his body. He glowed and separated. He knelt on the floor and felt exhausted, he could stand but just. He turned to see Kari and TK staring at him. He stood slowly and Guilmon stood by him. He rested his arm on Guilmon and they walked over to the bench where he could sit down.

He looked a Guilmon and smiled.

"Time to lose a bit of weight boy" he said smiling and pulled out his card. He pulled out the other card that Henry had given him "You ready boy" Guilmon looked tired and nodded slowly.

"Digimodify" he swiping the card "Back to training activates" Guilmon glowed then became smaller until he was again back to Gigimon. He put him on the bench next him. Takato breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the form goggles round his head. He placed them back in his pocket. He looked at the floor catching his breath.

"What's wrong with me" he thought looking at his hands "I used to be able Bio-merge for hours, look at the fight with the D-reaper" he looked at the sky then stood slowly.

He walked over to his backpack (or at least what was left of it); it had been ripped to shreds when Gigimon had Digivolved. He looked at the contents and sighed, it was nothing he couldn't replace. He started grabbing paper and stuff and looked across to see Kari and TK taking quietly.

"Must be wondering what happened" he thought as he grabbed the last of his stuff and walked out of the gate.

He managed to get home easily enough. His parents had even believed that he had ripped his backpack playing with Gigimon on the way home. They had looked like they might ground him but just let him off saying he should be more careful. He flopped down on his bed and heard a little squeaking noise he moved to see he was sat on a much flatter looking Gigimon. He laughed and sat on his bed pulling out his cards. He had gone through them a thousand times since he had gotten here. He had hope maybe to get some more, but for some reason they didn't sell any. He had been practising with his cards as much as possible so as to feel like he was in someway helping the others

Takato had gone threw his cards three times and was just about to do it again, when he heard a knock at his door. He stood slowly and walked over open it. He was surprised to see Kari smiling at him. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Hi, I'm sorry for just popping round, I just wanted to see how your first day at our school went" he was confused till he saw her look at him and wink. He moved away from the door and opened it.

"Come on in" he said and she walked in standing in the nearly empty room, he closed the door behind them "here sit on the bed" he said grabbing the cards quickly and put them on his desk.

He suddenly went very woozy and had to grab the desk for support. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Kari standing there with a very concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah I'm ok" he said and sat down on the bed.

"You look exhausted" she said "Is it because of earlier" he looked at her and wondered what she really wanted.

"Yeah" he said moving up the bed to make room for her.

She put he backpack on the floor and slowly undid the strap. She reached inside and pulled out a small cat. Takato recognised it instantly, re got up and walked over to his desk, he grabbed his D-arc and turned to see a confused looking Kari raising her hands in front on the cat. He pointed his D-arc at it and it instantly displayed her data,

"Gatomon, Champion level beast type" Takato said looking at the digimon "he looked at Kari "Where did you get a digimon" and he leaned against the desk as he felt his legs become a little weaker. She raised her hand and pointed at his D-arc.

"What is that thing?" he looked at it and moved forward.

The cat moved to face him and raised itself on Kari's legs. It looked at him and raised his hands slowly.

"Not so fast" it said and he slowly raised his hand and opened it to show his D-arc.

"I was just going to pass you it" he said moving forward. The cat looked at him then and lifted its paw "fine give it here" he handed the device to Gatomon, and then moved back to the desk.

"It's called a D-arc; it's what connects me and Gigimon as partners"

He was starting to feel the strain of being Gallantmon. He realised that he had been stupid to bio-merge, but at the time he could see no other choice. He moved to the desk chair and sat down feeling his head go a bit fuzzy. He looked at Kari and she was examining his D-arc. She flicked through the options till it came to the tracking mode. The compass swung round till it pointed to behind her. She moved around and looked on the bed. She moved his coat and exposed a cowering Gigimon. She lifted him gently with her hands and looked at him, Takato smiled at Gigimon's attempts to stay still.

He walked over the Kari and Gatomon watched him the whole way. He gently grabbed Gigimon and held him in his arms.

"Its ok boy" he said placing him on the desk "she has a digimon too" he stroked the top of Gigimon's head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Takato. He tried to say something but his voice was to quiet to speak. Takato lowered his head to Gigimon, who whispered in his ear. Takato tried to stop himself but he started laughing, he kept laughing for a few minutes till he was able to calm down. He looked at Kari and smiled.

"I'm sorry for that" he looked at Gatomon addressing her.

"What was that about?" Gatomon asked and looked at Gigimon "What did he say?"

"He said that he's really nervous, that why he didn't speak before" Takato answered holding back another laugh. Kari looked at the little digimon and smiled.

"It's ok, were not going to hurt you" Gigimon moved forward a little before suddenly moving suddenly hiding behind Takato. She looks at Takato who picked the little digimon up and held his like a baby.

"It's not you he's afraid of" he bent down and looked at Gatomon "It's you" Gatomon looked at him and smiled.

"As he should be" she said and smiled. She jumped to Kari's lap and lay down making herself comfortable.

"Its ok boy" Takato said stroking Gigimon's head "I won't let anyone hurt you" he looked at Kari and felt his head go fuzzy again, he shuck his head and felt it get little better "I don't mean to seemed rude or anything, but why did you come round?" he knew he sounded like a jerk, but he was exhausted. She looked at him and stood.

"I'm sorry I'll come back another time" Gatomon jumped to the floor and she moved to leave and he nearly let her, but just couldn't let himself be that rude.

He grabbed her shoulder and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he moved over to his desk and placed Gigimon down "I'm just not feeling well, I was told not to overexert myself while I was here but" he turned to Kari and saw her look at him with a look of concern "when I saw you and TK getting attacked by those digimon I just had to help" he sat on the edge of the desk and looked at the floor before suddenly snapping his head up and looking at her "Oh no, the digimon, I completely forgot about the little one's left from this morning" Kari grabbed shoulder and he looked at her, she smiled and he felt a little better.

"It's ok me and TK took care of it" she said and sat back down on the bed "we sent them back to the digital world" she smiled at him and stopped when she saw his face, it was one of wonder.

"How?" he said looking at her trying to hide his amazement "she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small device and tossed it to him. He grabbed it out of midair and looked at it. It was small and white with pink at the sides; it had a small screen and the same buttons as his D-arc.

He looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked looking back at the device "It's called a D-3; it's a digivice like this thing" she said and held up his D-arc, it connects me and Gatomon. She stood up and handed him his D-arc and he gave her the D-3.

"Now tell me" she said looking at him with an intense look and he knew that this was knew reason that he came to see her "what did you do back at school, first those digimon show up, then you turn your backpack into a lizard, then that lizard into a bigger lizard" she held up a card and he recognised it as the 'Rookie's Power' card "and you did it with this, how?".

He considered not telling her and trying to forget this whole thing. But something told him he could be truthful with her, so starting at the beginning he told her everything from when her made Guilmon to the battle with Paricitemon.

"So after I woke up the doctor's told me that I had over exerted myself so much my whole body had been weakened" he lifted his arm and squeezed as hard as he could, but it was hardly anything "they told me that if I Bio-merged again I risked doing further damage" he relaxed his hand and looked at her. She had been quiet for the whole story, only offering quiet gasps at some of the more dangerous parts but surprisingly she never asked questions. She just sat and listened. He sat on the desk and closed his eyes for a moment he was exhausted. He had meant to go to bed after checking his cards four times, but Kari arrived just as he was starting the fourth.

Kari looked at him with tears in her eyes "so when you saved us from those digimon you did so knowing the dangers?" he looked at Gigimon then back at Kari. He nodded slowly

"I just couldn't let you get hurt, not while I had the power to help" he stroked Gigimon's head and moved over the desk chair, his legs were starting to hurt and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up the pretense of being ok anymore. The truth was he felt his whole body ache but he didn't want her feeling like it was her fault. She got up and moved over to him. She knelt in front of him and he looked at her for the first time, she was quite good looking.

"Thank you" she said and hugged him. He was taken by complete surprise and hadn't a clue what to do. He just sat there while she squeezed him. She let go, she stood up and moved towards the door, he tried to follow but his legs just screamed and he fell to his knees. Kari gasped and ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" he crawled onto the bed and his whole body clenched in agony, he ended up bowled over in pain, it was a few minutes before he could move. The pain eventually ebbed away and he was able to lie back on his bed.

"I'm…sorry" he said through gasps "I didn't…want you to...see that" his breathing eased and he sat up straight and felt his body clench again but not so bad. He remembered back to when he had been in hospital.

He had gone through the same thing. According to the doctor's it was because of the intensity of the muscle damage. It was about as bad at a week ago. The pain had ebbed away slowly but it had gone and he knew that he would be fine. He looked at Kari who had been watching him the whole time. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked looking at him with concern

"You think you'd be sick of asking that" he smiled and felt his body ache a little less "I'll be fine, I just need a good night's sleep" he felt his head go fuzzy again and had to shake it again to focus.

He turned to see Kari looking at the floor tears in her eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked

"It's just…this is all my fault" she wiped the tears from her eyes "If I hadn't been so surprised by seeing your digimon, I would have been able to help, and you wouldn't have been forced to rescue me" she wiped away her tears and looked at him "how can I ever repay you?" she asked staring at him

"You could stop crying for a start" he said smiling "and you don't have to thank me, I could not have stood by even if you had not been there, if you have to blame someone then blame the Firamon" he looked down to see Gatomon at his feet.

She jumped up and sat on his lap. He looked at her for a moment before she turned and curled up on his lap. He didn't know what to do so he did what he's normally do if a cat jumped on his lap, he stroked her behind the ear and quite amusingly she sat and purred.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with only the sounds of Gatomon purring. Takato didn't feel as tired as he sat and stroke the cat like digimon and Kari sat and smiled at the digimon. He liked Gatomon, while he would always love Gigimon like a brother his scaly skin wasn't very soft, while Gatomon's fur was lovely and sort. Eventually Gatomon stood and walked over to Kari's backpack, she dragged it over to her.

"As much as I hate going in this thing its time we set out Kari, the others will be worried" Gatomon said getting into the backpack.

"What others?" the voice emanated from Gigimon, who had spent the whole time hiding around the corner of the bed.

"The other digidestened" Gatomon said with a touch of irritation like she expected him to already know the answer "you didn't think Kari and me were the only ones here?" Kari lifted the backpack and put it on her shoulder.

"Gatomon's right we should go" she hugged Takato again before walking to the door and stopping "will you be I school tomorrow?" she asked he hand on the handle.

Takato thought for a second before deciding to go with the truth.

"No" he said looking down "it will be a couple of days before I'm strong enough, I kinda set back my recovery" he looked at her and wondered what she was thinking.

"Ok, I'll see you again soon Takato" and opened the door leaving before he could reply. He sat on the bed for a few minute before lying down next to Gigimon and closing his eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Digidestined

Chapter: 3 (the Digidestened)

Chapter: 3 (the other Digidestened)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Takato sleep was plagued with nightmares. Flashing images of the battle with the Paricitemon. He could see his friends being attacked and he fought to save them. He felt his body growing weak and he saw his friends falling to the floor, Paricitemon swarmed them, he could still hear there screams. He tried with all his power to help; he tried to change from Gallantmon to Gallantmon-crimson-mode. But the power was beyond him. He sat and felt the Paricitemon swarm his body.

"Nooo" he screamed,

He woke with a start. He looked around his room and felt his heart slow; he turned his head to see Gigimon looking at him. The small digimon's eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you ok Takatomon?" he asked. Takato smiled at the nickname.

"Yeah boy, I'm ok" he pulled the little digimon towards him and cuddled him like a teddy bear, he smiled at little more.

He had been having nightmares since the battle and they were always the same. He had at first wondered why he was having the same dream over and over, but after spending days on his own with nothing but his own thoughts for company he had finally figured out the answer, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to help his friends. During the battle with the Paricitemon he had used all his power to destroy Paricitemon, he would never say it but without him the fight would have been lost, he believed that subconsciously he was scared that his friends would fight an opponent and need his help.

Takato tried to fall back to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him. He was plagued with thoughts of his friends, he had to get strong again otherwise he wouldn't be able to help. In the end he got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and walked to cupboard to get a glass. He nearly dropped the juice when he realised that he was standing with only a little dizziness, it was like the battle with the Firamon hadn't happened. He grabbed a glass and took it out on to the balcony, he sat watching the sky as it slowly began to turn red, he sat watching the sun rise over the buildings.

It was summer so he knew that it was still a while before his parents would rise. His mom and dad at first had been caring for Takato all the time, but as he grew stronger they gave him more space and eventually he was able to care for himself. So his mom and dad had taken part time jobs at a local bakery they had two different shifts so one left early so they could be home when Takato left school the other worked later so they could see him in the morning.

He was still on the balcony when his dad came out to see him. His dad had taken the early shift so it was not unusual. He sat next to Takato and slowly drank fro his coffee mug.

"So how do you feel?" he asked looking a Takato's increasingly thinning frame.

"I'm fine why?" he answered looking over to see his dad stretching in the chair.

"Well you've been asleep for two days" he said sipping his coffee "it's Thursday, we were going to call the doctor's if you didn't wake up today" he slowly walked back into the flat and got changed for work.

"So that's why I feel better" Takato thought to himself as he finished is juice and walked back into the bedroom. The heard a knock on his door and he opened it.

"That girl Kari came round yesterday and the day before to see if you were ok" said his dad walking away from his door "she seemed quite worried about you?" his dad put on his shoes and walked towards the door "seems well have to have a little chat" his farther chuckled to himself and left

Takato walked back into his room, he got changed and sorted out his clothes, he had to find away of keeping his cards and D-arc hidden without looking like a total loser. He final found that if wore his jacket he could keep hi belt covered so could wear whatever he wanted on his belt.

He was just about to go see if his mom was awake yet. When he heard a knocking on the door, he opened it and his mother smiled and hugged him, he was starting to wonder what it was with women and hugging when his mum let go.

"Thank god you awake, I was so worried" she walked over to the cupboards "you must be starving, what would you like for breakfast?" he walked over ad sat down realising he was really hungry.

"I'll just have some cereal" and his mum grabbed the box and placed in front of him followed by a bowl, a spoon and the milk.

Takato sat and ate the cereal thinking about yesterday (well technically it was three days ago, but it felt like yesterday) he wondered why she was so worried about him. He thought about it while he ate, he finished and looked at the clock he went to grab his backpack but remembered that it had been destroyed, he went into his bedroom to find something else, but couldn't find anything.

He left his room wondering what he would do, he looked across the room and he saw his mum holding a new backpack, she handed it to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"If you insist on going to school then here take this, try no to destroy this one" and she started to get ready for work. He looked at the clock and walked to the door. "I'm going to school mum I'll see you later" and opened the door, he walked to the stair and descended, he reached the bottom floor and felt quite impressed with himself, he was barley out of breath.

His walk to school was uneventful, he reached the gate and had to hold back a gasp, the ground was scorched in places and had some strange claw marks, everyone was looking at them and talking about what cold have caused them. He walked around them and headed for class, he wasn't the first there but the place was pretty empty. He placed his stuff on his desk and looked out of the window staring at the marks and wondering what Yamaki would have said if he knew.

He was still staring out of the window when he the door opened and he noticed Kari enter talking with TK. They talked for a moment before sitting down, they didn't even seem to notice them, he heard them talking and couldn't help but listen.

"I know what you mean but I can't help but feel responsible" said Kari staring at her desk, TK was sat next to her trying to cheer her up, Takato considered going over and helping but thought that more of a friends department so just sat quietly.

"but Kari he knew the risks and he accepted them" TK said looking at her with a looked hat made him wonder if there was more going on between them. "We should thank him and help him, he looks kinda lonely and we know about his 'friend' we could easily introduce him to the others" she looked at him and then at the desk, she kept her gaze down for a few minute's before looking up at TK and smiling.

"Thank you TK, you always know what to say to cheer me up, she looked at her desk again and sighed "I just don't like the idea of him being alone, I hate staring at his empty…" she turned to look at Takato's desk "…desk" she gasped and walked over to him TK followed laughing.

"You could have said something" TK joke as he sat next to him. Kari smiled then looked him up and down.

"how are you feeling" she looked at him like a fragile china doll and Takato blushed "I came to see you but you were asleep both times" she seemed genuinely concerned, which Takato found strange seeing as they had only met a few days ago.

"I'm fine, I was just really tired" he looked at TK "I'm sorry about not saying anything, it just seemed like something like a friend thing" he said bowing his head. TK laughed looking at him.

"Well I count you as a friend" TK said smiling.

"Me to" Kari said and turned as the teacher walked in "we'll talk later" they took there desks and Takato fought to concentrate in class, he succeeded to some extent.

Soon enough the bell went and they all filled out to lunch. Takato instantly left heading for the bench he had sat at last time, he sat and opened his backpack, once he had wrestled his lunch off Gigimon he sat and enjoyed watching another soccer gamer much like he had when he first got here, he hoped that it wouldn't be a repeat of last time and looked around for any signs of a digital field, lucky there wasn't any indication of an incoming digimon, he sat in silence for a few minutes, he was happy just to be out of the flat.

He was just finishing his lunch when he saw Kari walking over with a large group of people, panic overwhelmed him (he had been a little paranoid the doctors said it was normal), she hadn't seen him yet and he was grateful. He grabbed his bag and slipped away, he hid round the side of a building and found his way back to his class without seeing anyone, he didn't like the idea of hiding but something told him to be cautious. He stayed in the class room looking out of the window. He pulled the goggles form his pocket; he looked at them and thought about home.

He sat in the room till he heard the bell. He waited and soon enough the rest of the class joined him and he saw TK and Kari sit at there desk's deep in conversation, suddenly she turned and she smiled, she whispered something to TK who turned around and laughed to himself. Takato just sat there and tried once again to concentrate. Eventually he stopped trying and just stared out of the window only to jump at the sound of the bell, he grabbed his backpack and left as quickly as he could.

He was halfway home when he spotted it, a small park like the one back home. He ran in and found a secluded spot. He opened his backpack and gently place Gigimon on the floor, he grabbed his D-arc and his cards, and in one well practised move grabbed the right card and swiped it through the D-arc.

"Digimodify, 'Rookies power' activate" and Gigimon glowed.

"Gigimon Digivolve to…" his glowing form grew bigger "Guilmon" he smiled and licked the side of Takato's face "that feels much better Takatomon" he turned and looked around, he laughed and looked genuinely happy to be his old self again, he turned and started sniffing around, Takato laughed but stopped as soon as he saw Guilmon's expression change, he bared his teeth and his eyes dilated, he turned to Takato "there's a digimon nearby".

Takato grabbed his cards and waited for the attack, he heard a noise and then two voices sounded out from the trees.

"Pepper breath" and a fire ball shot out hitting a tree near Takato's left

"Blue blaster" and blue fire shot out towards Guilmon who quickly jumper to the side.

"So that's how you wanna do this?" he grabbed his cards and looked a Guilmon "you ready boy?" he asked selecting two cards.

"Lets do this Takatomon" and ran towards the tree's the two attacks shot out straight at Guilmon but Takato had already crabbed the fist card.

"Digimodify" he swiped the card through the D-arc "'speed' active" and Guilmon just ran in-between the attacks not like it was nothing, "now it's our turn, Digimodify" he swipe the second card "'power boost' active" Guilmon jumped and his mouth started glowing.

"Pyro sphere" Guilmon shouted as he shot two fireballs towards the direction of the targets the trees exploded with a large amount of force Takato smiled, he had been thinking about such situations and had a strategy already set out. Two more shots fired from left of where Guilmon had attacked, Takato quickly grabbed another card.

"Digimodify, 'Angemon's Wings' Active", six white wings appeared on Guilmon's back and he flew out of the way of the attacks. "Now let's fish this Digimodify, 'Quick draw' activate". Guilmon's opened his mouth and it started glowing again.

"Pyro sphere" and shot out sixteen shots in quick succession. The shots must have hit something as they heard someone call out.

Two digimon walked out of the forest, one was a small yellow lizard, he raised his D-arc "Agumon rookie level lizard type, special attack pepper breath" then a small red insect looking thing "Tentomon, also rookie an insect type, special attack super shocker", he looked at Guilmon and nodded, the lizard was one of the ones that attacked him, the other wasn't, he looked to his left and saw something move "there Guilmon by that tree" Guilmon looked and saw something.

"Pyro sphere" and shot out a fire ball it hit a tree and he heard a voice ring out, he froze.

"Guilmon stop, come here" and Guilmon landed in front of him his wings vanishing "that sounded familiar boy" he looked over to the forest "come out now or we'll have to attack again". He saw something appear from the wood's his jaw nearly hit the floor, it was Kari.

He looked around, although he was surprised to see Kari he had to remember there was still an opponent unaccounted for, he scanned the trees as Kari approached them Gatomon followed just behind. He turned and Guilmon stood facing them.

"Stop right there" he said without blinking, she looked confused and looked at Takato.

"But Takato it's me" she said opening her arms. Takato pointed towards the other digimon

"Are they with you" she looked at them and nodded slowly "why did you attack me?" he said feeling angry.

"It was just a game lighten up" the voice came from the trees and a boy walked out, Takato recognised him as one of the soccer players he had watched at lunch. Suddenly another boy to his left walked out, he looked familiar they were follower by two digimon a blue humanoid and a green insect, Takato wanted to scan them with his D-arc but did not have time as more people came out of everywhere, another boy who was younger than the rest followed by a girl with glasses, they were followed by a yellow digimon in a shell and a flying red bird type, he looked to his right and saw three more walk out of the woods they looked older than the rest, one had blonde hair and looked pretty cool, he was followed by a red hair boy in a high school uniform carrying a laptop and to his right was a boy with a large head of untidy wild hair who looked quite angry, and next to him was TK, they were followed by two digimon, a blue beast type with a large horn walking on his back legs, and a flying yellow and white beast digimon. Takato looked around and gripped his D-arc ready to bio-merge and fight.

"Who are you people, and why did you attack me?" Takato said as Guilmon came to his side and they back away to the only remaining side. He backed away slowly.

Kari looked quite concerned as Takato backed away towards the opening, he looked at Guilmon.

"This may be a bad idea but I think we may have to get out of here as fast as possible" Guilmon looked at him then at the others.

"Ok let's go" they suddenly just turned and ran towards the opening only to see another girl with read hair waiting for him, a pink bird type to her right, Takato grabbed Guilmon.

"Ok plan B, you ready" Guilmon nodded and Takato held his D-arc in the air, he heard Kari yell out but it was too late.

"Bio-merge activate" he felt power surround them he heard Guilmon's voice.

"Guilmon bio-merge to…" he answered in unison with Guilmon "Gallantmon". He looked at the people and digimon who all looked quite surprised, he could feel the strain this was going to cost him, he turned towards the attackers and raised his lance.

"Leave now or I will be forced to defend myself" he felt his back aching and he was starting to feel weak. Kari stood forward and held out her arms.

"We won't attack you, just separate before you kill yourself" he looked at her and saw concern in her eyes. He felt the strain on his body beginning to affect him.

"We will only trust you once" he said with his unified voice, he felt his body glow and separated into himself and Guilmon again. He could stand but he felt out of breath. He knew that he could do it again if he needed to. The people went to move closer but Guilmon stood in there path, and with his vicious face he looked quite intimidating. Kari approached and he looked at her but didn't move as she walked past.

She walked up Takato and looked down.

"I'm really sorry for what happened" he looked at her.

"Look I just want to know why you attacked me?" the boy with the goggles stood forward.

"We just wanted to see if you would just run away" he looked at the floor "It kinda got outta hand" he looked back up and smiled at Guilmon "we didn't expect you to be such a good fighter, and how did you do all that?" Takato felt his anger building. He looked at Kari and then at the group.

"A joke, a test, is that what you think this is" he clenched his fist and turned to the others "you could have been hurt" he looked at Kari "Kari, I thought you were my friend" he turned towards the red head with the pink bird digimon. He walked past her and into the forest.

He walked around for a while before going back to the flat. He was walking up the stairs when he saw Kari stood at his door with TK, he just stood by there. He held Gigimon in his arms under his coat (he had used the 'back to training' card after he had reached the edge of the forest) and waited for them to see him. It was TK who noticed them, he walked over to Takato, Kari followed behind him.

"Look were sorry for what happened earlier" he bowed and Takato didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure what to do so he stayed quiet "it was Davis's idea to make you jump by having Agumon and Gabumon attack you, but they never intended to hit you" he looked at Kari who looked quiet sad, he then looked back at Takato "but your counter attack put them to shame, and one thing led to another, me, Kari and the other's were completely against it, but before we could do anything they had attacked and you had retaliated with such force, you took us by surprise" he looked at Kari who looked at Takato.

"I'm sorry" she said simply and looked at the floor "I just wanted to introduce you to the other digidestened, but you seemed to vanish at lunch and then after school you were gone so fast, we walked around looking for you, I remembered you said you used to hang out at a park were you used to live, so we checked out the one near here, and we saw you in the clearing" she looked at the floor and Takato thought he had to say something.

"I don't know what to say, I tell you things I've told no-one else one day, and the next your friends are attacking me, what should I do?" he looked around and then Gigimon started squirming in his arms, he removed the coat and the little digimon shook it's self and looked at Kari.

"Will your friends attack us again?" he asked.

"No, never" she looked at the little digimon and smiled weakly "I wouldn't let them" The digimon looked up at Takato and smiled.

"I think we should trust her Takatomon" he said looking back at Kari "She seems nice". Takato looked at the digimon and then Kari, he though for a moment, he trusted Gigimon, and Kari did seem to be concerned for him but the other were the problem. Did he really want to meet people who think it's ok to attack someone without reason. He didn't like it but he might as well meet these people.

"Ok I'll go" he looked at TK "but if anything happens I will be outta there so fast you'll won't know what happened" he looked at Kari "this is the last time I trust you, ok?" she looked at him and nodded. He looked back at TK.

"When and where?" Takato Asked. TK looked at Kari.

"What do you think?" she thought for a moment before speaking.

"We'll talk to the others and tell you tomorrow" she looked at Takato "I'm really sorry for what happened" then without another word she turned and walked away, TK followed and Takato let himself into the flat. He felt a bit tired so decided to set an alarm and go to bed.

He looked at the phone for a few minutes before deciding to call his friends another time, maybe after he's met the others. He lay on top of his bed and felt Gigimon cuddle up to his side and before he could even recognise the feeling he was asleep.

A sleep filled with pain and anguish.


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting's Cut Short

He was knelt before a swirling red and black digital field and he felt his body ache, he was surrounded by thousands and thousands of Paricitemon, he didn't know what he could do

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the rights. I'm English so please forgive what you may take as spelling errors.

Chapter: 4 (the Meeting's cut short)

He was knelt before a swirling red and black digital field and he felt his body ache, he was surrounded by thousands and thousands of Paricitemon, he didn't know what he could do. He looked around but there was no-one. He called out but there was no reply, he screamed with all his heart but there was no-one not even an echo.

He tried to stand but his body was like lead. He couldn't move. He looked at the Paricitemon around him and they all looked back hungrily. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself awake, he had to be asleep; nothing this terrifying could be real. He opened his eyes and looked at the Paricitemon that slowly crawled there way towards him. He went to scream but stopped, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of his pain or fear. He felt his body fill with power, he looked to his right and saw Kari stood beside him, he looked at her and she smiled and held out her Digivice, but it was different, as if it had changed, it was no longer a D-3 is was different, it looked like a set of six white wings connected to a white centre, the centre looked like his D-arc but had a strange symbol on the front, it still had the same circle and screen as his but it the colour was golden like his, she held it towards the sky and he felt compelled to do the same.

He raised his arm and his digivice. He gasped his digivice was different to, it was like Kari's but instead of wings it had three triangles sticking out of its sides. He looked at it and recognised it instantly; it was the digital hazard symbol, the same as the one on Guilmon's chest, he looked at it and saw that it was connected directly to the middle of the digivice, but it was set forward enough so he could still wrap his hands around it, he saw a slot set in the bottom (he guessed it was for digimodify cards) and there was another symbol set on the front it was digital hazard symbol. It looked like a sun; it looked just like the symbol on Kari's digivice. It felt like he should know it but the name escaped him.

He held the digivice in his hand and raised it towards the sky, it glowed brightly and he saw Kari's do the same, suddenly the light was blinding as the power of the two digivice's combined. He felt a warmth envelope him and his heart began to beat loudly, he heard another heart beating with his and then he saw her. She shone with more beauty then he could have imagined she was radiant; she came so close he could almost touch her hand, but then a dark cloud enveloped him. He screamed and thrashed as tentacles surrounded him, he was stripped away from the light, he heard a voice screech thought the silence, a voice so evil it made his blood turn to ice and made his mind burn with pain. He clutched his head and tried to force the voice out but could not. It surrounded him and he knew that whatever it was had more strength than any enemy he had ever fought.

"Who are you?" he screamed and his chest tightened, as the air was forced form his lungs, he felt like he had been slammed in the chest he tried to breath but couldn't seem to find the strength the pain stopped but the torture did not, he began to shake wildly and his whole body felt like it no was longer under his control. The voice rang out and he forced his arms to his head.

"You know me Takato" it screeched through his mind "as I know you". He screamed as his whole body was raked with pain. He began to shake even more wildly than before, he felt his mind leaving the awful place and his snapped his eyes open.

He breathed rapidly as he took in his surroundings, he was on his bed and a figure stood over him, panic rose in his chest but soon subsided as he realised it was his dad. He looked round the room and realised it was light outside. He looked at his dad and felt his body unclench. He looked at the doorway to see his mother crying, he slowly sat up and ran his hands through his hair. His head was screaming and his heart was only just starting to calm down. He breathed deeply and waited for his heart to return to normal.

After he felt a little better, he got out of bed and slowly walked out onto the balcony, his parents followed and looked at him and stood by the door. He felt like his head was going to split in half and he sat on a chair and felt the headache slowly fade. After he could think clearly he turned to face his parent's

"So," he said looking down "I'm sorry if I woke you" he said not really sure what to say. His dad sat in the chair to his right and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"you don't need to apologise, we were just worried when we heard you rolling around in you're bed" he looked at the floor "we came in to see if you were alright and you were trashing around on the bed" he looked back up at Takato and his eye's refused to meet Takato's, a nagging feeling crept into Takato's mind he felt like something was wrong, he dad started speaking again and Takato let the thoughts slip away "and then when we tried to wake you…" he looked at Takato's mother and then back at the floor "you screamed and thrashed even more, we tried to wake you but you kept thrashing, and then suddenly you went limp and looked up at us" he looked back at Takato and the nagging feeling came back "you had us worried, are you ok?" he at Takato and Takato nodded. He looked at his mom who had wiped her tears away and stood in the door smiling.

Takato rose and hugged his mom. Then he went into the bathroom and washed his face, he looked up at the mirror and nearly cried out, for a second nor more than an instance he thought he saw something in it, It had looked like something was behind him holding his shoulder, but the moment he realised it was there it was gone, he looked his refection and splashed water on his face before checking again. He was alone and he realised he was extremely pale, he looked at his hands and realised he had become very pale recently. He looked at his reflection one more time before leaving, there was defiantly something wrong but he couldn't tell what.

His dad had gone to work by the time Takato had emerged from his bedroom dressed in his normal attire. Grey jeans a white top and his blue jumper, he was also wearing his D-arc and cards on his belt but they were hidden beneath the jumper. He sat at the table and ate his breakfast his mind constantly recalling his dream, he couldn't tell what, but there was something about that dream that was bothering him. The biggest thing was the girl he had seen, the one surrounded in light, he couldn't see her face but he knew she was beautiful, he wished he knew who she was. He looked at the clock his mind still thinking of the dream, he nearly fell over. He should have left for school ten minute's ago. He quickly said goodbye to his mother before grabbing his bag from his room before walking to the front door.

As he reached for the handle, he heard the door bell, and jumped suddenly; he grabbed the handle and opened the door to see Kari stood there with TK by her side.

"Hi" he said looking at them, he smiled and turned back to face his mom stood at the end of the hall "It's ok mom it's for me, I'll see you tomorrow" and waved as her closed the door and turned to look at TK and Kari.

"So" he said unsure what to say, he looked at TK then back at Kari who looked as awkward as he did "shall we head for school" Takato said finally point down the hall towards the stairs. TK and Kari looked at each other and chuckled, before turning back to him.

"We were just going to ask, if you wanted to walk to school with us?" Kari asked Smiling. Takato looked at them and nodded, he was still unsure on what to do but walked towards the stairs with them and felt his backpack wriggling on his back. He grabbed it and swung it round, he unzipped the top and looked inside to see a sleeping Gigimon, he smiled before closing it up again and placing it on his back. After all that they had been through Gigimon deserved to rest.

The walk was uneventful, Takato tried to keep up with the conversation but soon found that the pair had been friends for a long time, and were soon reminiscing about old time's. Takato listened for a while, but soon found himself thinking about his own friend's. He missed them so much and wished he could see them. He was still thinking about them when they reached the school. He saw the gate and his mind centred back to normal, he looked at Kari and TK and realised they hadn't even noticed he had spaced out, he looked at them and saw there was something between them something he hadn't seen before, they were more than friends, but how much more he didn't know, he suddenly caught himself, why did he care if they were more than friends he was the new comer, he didn't even know these people.

Takato walked with them to class and sat at his desk and thought about how he really missed his friends. He looked across and saw one of the people from the park walk over to Kari and TK he was wearing a jacket and some goggle like his (he felt them in his pocket and thought again at his friends before looking back), they were soon laughing and joking, he wished his friends were here. He looked out of the window and thought about how Rika would have called him a goggle head and how Terriermon would have made some sarcastic comment and then have Henry scold him only to be told 'momentai'. He heard the door open and the teacher entered, everyone took there seat's and the job of concentrating began, still with only limited success

Their first classes were uneventful; he managed to pay attention the whole time, but still didn't feel like he had learnt much. Soon the bell for lunch was announced, Takato grabbed his bag and headed for the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Kari smiling at him.

"You're not going to get away this time" she was soon followed by TK and the other boy, he handed Kari her backpack and walked towards the door, he left without another word, Takato looked at TK and Kari with confusion, he didn't know what they did or where they went.

"Hey guy's come on the other are waiting" he turned to see the boy's head poking around the corner. He vanished once again. TK and Kari looked at Takato and then at the door.

"We thought you could meet some of the digidestened here and then the others later" she said. She looked at him and he considered it for a moment, while he felt like he could trust Kari, and maybe even TK, but the others he was not so sure about. "But I guess they wouldn't do anything with people around" he thought to himself.

"Ok" he said simply, he hoped that he was right about Kari otherwise he could be walking into a trap.

They walked down a corridor and ended up outside a computer room; he looked at the door and hesitated for a second before grabbing the handle. He entered the room to find three people sat around the room, he recognised them instantly. They were from the park where he was attacked, there was a girl with glasses and a bandana tied around her head, sat next to her was a younger boy with a large yellow ball sat on his lap, then in the corner was the boy with goggles. Takato tensed up when he saw them; they watched him enter and then moved next to him. Takato instantly stepped towards the door. But found it blocked by TK and Kari. He was starting to panic when he felt his backpack squirm; he grabbed it and pulled back the zipper to have Gigimon jump out and land on the desk. He looked around the room before walking over to Takato and jumping up into his arms.

"what's wrong Takatomon?" he said looking up at him "you look scared" he turned around and looked at the people before turning back towards him "you don't need to be afraid, there's something about this that feels right Takatomon, we are meant to be here" he jumped on the floor and walked over to Takato's backpack which had fallen on the floor. He rummaged through it for a few seconds before dragging out Takato's lunch and with some difficulty opened the box. "And now it's time for food" he said happily before tucking into Takato's lunch. He looked at the little digimon for a few seconds before smiling to himself. Gigimon always had been an excellent judge of character, he may be childish sometimes but he seemed to always know when to say something profound.

"And he's right" Takato thought to himself and he bent down and stroked Gigimon's head "It does feel like I'm meant to be here, like I'm here for a reason" he looked back at the other's before bowing.

"Hello" he said smiling "my names Takato and it's very nice to meet you" he said in his normal and unsure voice. They all smiled and introduced themselves.

"Hi" said the girl with the glasses "My names Yolei" she lifted a small pink fur ball with wing's from behind her desk "and this is Poromon my partner" Takato fought the erg to scan the digimon with his D-arc, it just seemed rude.

The young boy next to her stood and place the yellow ball like digimon on the desk, he bowed "Hello, my name is Cody it's a pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand which Takato shuck.

"It's nice to meet you too" Takato said, he was still a little unsure but trusted Gigimon. Finally the boy in the corner stood forward. He put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Hey I'm Davis" he walked over to Takato and held out his right hand, the other still behind his head "nice to meet ya" Takato shuck his hand. The room descended into and uncomfortable silence, Takato walked over to a desk and lent against it, his legs still ached from this morning, but he was determined not to let his physical weakness get the better of him, "you never know when a digimon might attack" he thought to himself. He looked down at Gigimon who was about half way through Takato's lunch, he knelt down and rubbed the top of Gigimon's head, the digimon looked up and smiled they held the gaze for a second, then Gigimon's eye's narrowed and he looked towards the window.

"Oh no" Takato said looking at the digimon "Do you feel something boy"

He grabbed his D-arc and as the other's stared as he accessed the compass which projected from the screen, it was blank for a second as Takato hoped it would stay that way, but almost as if it had head him a signal appeared and the compass arrow swung round and eventually pointed towards the window. He looked at the others before grabbing his bag and placing Gigimon inside. He looked towards the others and then at the window.

"Sorry but I really have to go" he bowed and head towards the door, before turning to Kari "could you tell the teacher that I wasn't feeling well and had to go home?" he didn't wait for a response, he had to hurry, he was the only tamer here and had to do something quickly.

He ran out of the school gates and then ran towards the park, he checked his D-arc and made a right turn heading towards the signal. He arrived and looked around, before him stood a great swirling mass of fog, a digital field. He looked at his surroundings before entering; he was stood in the park form before, where he had been attacked, he took his goggles out of his pocket and placed them over his eyes, he grabbed his cards and fanned them he grabbed the first card and swiped it

"Digimodify, 'rookies power' activate" he shouted and placed Gigimon on the floor as her glowed and grew bigger.

"Gigimon Digivolve to… Guilmon" there before him stood his partner. He patted his head and turned back towards the digital field.

"You ready boy?" Takato asked stepping towards the digital field.

"Always Takato" he said with a new sense of maturity, Takato had noticed he had grown a lot since the battle and he felt so had he. They stepped through the digital field.

Takato was monetarily blinded by the fog, but soon paced through to the other side. He saw it the moment he stepped through, a large black bird stood in the middle of the field he grabbed his D-arc and pointed it towards the digimon.

"BlackBirdramon, Champion Virus type, special attacks Dark flame and phoenix destroyer" Takato read. He looked at Guilmon and they shared a silent thought, they both knew the plan, it was one they had talked about while he was recovering. Takato fan his cards and grabbed the next one, he had timed himself on this and he could fan, pick and swipe a card in four seconds which he found most impressive but was trying to reduce the time with limited success.

"Digimodify, 'Digivolution' activate" he shouted as the digimon glowed and grew bigger.

"Gigimon Digivolve to… Growlmon" he looked as the digimon turned towards them, it looked at them and then suddenly flew into the air. T turned and looked down.

"so you wish to challenge me?" it shouted at Growlmon, heard the voice and decided BlackBirdramon must be a girl, even through he had been told time and again my Renamon that digimon did not have gender's, he felt better calling them he or she instead of it. He shuck his head, now was not the time to be thinking of his friends he was in a battle he needed to concentrate.

BlackBirdramon circled them for a second almost like she was deciding her strategy, Growlmon looked back; they had decided long ago that attacking randomly and tying to hit the target was stupid they need a strategy. Takato thought for a second before grabbing his cards and grabbing two more in the usual way,

"End this quickly he shouted" he swiped the first card through his D-arc

"Digimodify, 'Angemon's wings' activate" he grabbed the next card as six white wings grew from Growlmon's back "digimodify, 'Hyper speed' activate" Growlmon had just taken off and in the blinking of an eye was beside BlackBirdramon.

"Dragon slash" he roared, the fins on his arms moved forward and glowed with power, he slashed at BlackBirdramon, and sent her tumbling towards the ground. She hit it with enough force to make the ground shake. Takato was taken by surprise and lost his balance, he hit the floor and banged his head; he saw stars for a second. He stood and felt a weird feeling in the back of his head, he dismissed it and looked at the battle, BlackBirdramon, had risen and flew straight at Growlmon only to hit the floor again, but he could tell the 'hyper speed' card wouldn't last much longer. He grabbed his cards and looked through, he had a plan forming, when he saw BlackBirdramon, run towards the edge of the digital felid.

"Growlmon stop her she's trying to escape" Takato shouted, Growlmon looked at her and his mouth glowed with power.

"Pyro blaster" he roared opening his mouth to fire out a blast of energy. The blast shot out and hit BlackBirdramon, as she flew towards the side of the digital field. It hit her square in the back and she once again landed on the floor with a bang. Takato smiled at his impressive victory, but it soon faded as he saw his opponent begin to glow and change.

"BlackBirdramon Digivolve to…" she grew much bigger nearly twice her original size, the light dimmed and he saw her new form. All her feathers had gone replaces with a bat like skin, her body was made of bone, and she had terrifying spikes run from her head to her tail "SkullBirdramon" she roared. Takato raised his D-arc.

"SkullBirdramon, Ultimate level, special attacks Eternal flame, Phoenix obliteration" Takato looked at his partner and grabbed his cards he grabbed the first one and held it in his hand, he closed his eyes "I really need a blue card" he said in his mind, he opened his eyes but the card was still the same. He tried again but it wasn't working. He looked at Growlmon, and Growlmon nodded, he knew already. Takato grabbed his cards and quickly swiped three.

"Digimodify, 'power boost' activate" he grabbed the next card. "'Stamina' activate" he grabbed the final card and saw SkullBirdramon fly towards them "'Quick draw' activate" Growlmon's moth glowed as he prepared to attack.

"Pyro blaster" he roared and shot out blast after blast all hitting SkullBirdramon, but they just annoyed her, she closed in and opened her mouth power growing inside.

"Phoenix obliteration" she screamed and a huge blast of energy flew at Growlmon he flew to the left and the blast hit the floor behind him, the resulting blast sent out a shockwave that sent Growlmon hurtling to the floor, he landed on his stomach and skidded a few meters before coming to a stop, the wings on his back vanished and he slowly got to his feet, he looked terrible, Takato knew he couldn't win like this. He looked through his cards desperately but he'd never thought about a strategy for fighting an ultimate without a blue card it had never occurred to him that he may not be able to gain a blue card. He grabbed his D-arc knowing full well what he would have to do. He was scared but he would not let his fear stop him, he had left his friends to fight without him, how would he tell them he ran from a fight when he was the only one able to fight. He looked at Growlmon and he got to his knee's he looked at Takato, before being blasted in the side by SkullBirdramon's 'Phoenix obliteration' and was sent flying to the left, Takato ran over to him and stood by him, Growlmon opened his eye's and looked at Takato,

"We can win Takatomon, I know we can". Takato felt tears in his eye's his friends was still willing to fight, he wiped the tears away,

"If you still want to try, then I'll fight with you" they turned and saw SkullBirdramon turn and open its mouth to attack, but stopped when it was hit in the side of the head by a volley of attacks.

"You got him Flamedramon" a voice shouted and he turned to see Kari and the boy with goggle's running through the fog, they ran up to him as Flamedramon ran towards SkullBirdramon, but was knocked aside like a fly.

"It's no use, he's to powerful you can't fight him" Takato said grabbing a another card and trying to get a blue card but he just couldn't, there was something wrong "Damn it" Takato shouted suddenly the others turned towards him and he held the card and tried with all his might he wished over and over again but nothing was happening "Why isn't this working" he turned towards Growlmon "I'm sorry boy I wish I could help but I'm useless" Growlmon rolled over and stood looking at the battle between SkullBirdramon, while Flamedramon wasn't strong enough to hurt SkullBirdramon he was small enough and fast enough to dodge her attack's. Growlmon looked at Takato then at the battle.

"You are not useless Takato you will find a way to win" he suddenly bolted forward and ran towards the battle "you have the strength Takatomon" he shouted as he launched an attack at SkullBirdramon. Takato watched and then grabbed his D-arc; he was going to help Growlmon he just had to believe he could. He grabbed the card again and wished harder then ever he looked at the card and believed it would change, but nothing happened.

He looked at the battle, Growlmon and Flamedramon were fighting with all there might but they just weren't strong enough. He turned and saw a small cat running towards the battle. He realised it was Gatomon and looked at Kari, she was staring as the cat joined the battle, but even the three champions weren't strong enough to bet this powerful ultimate, he lifted his D-arc and then turned towards Kari and the boy with the goggles(he couldn't remember his name).

"Call you digimon back" he said and grabbed the card again he looked at it and then it crushed in his hand "me and Growlmon will handle this" he went to run forward but his body just seemed to scream in pain and he fell to the floor, there was a huge explosion to his left and he saw Flamedramon in a crater, Davis ran over to him, Takato turned to see Gatomon and Growlmon fighting still, but he could tell how badly they were injured. He tried to rise to his feet but he couldn't, he was exhausted and he hadn't even done anything, another explosion and he saw Gatomon stood shakily by a huge crater, SkullBirdramon launched another attack at her, but Growlmon intercepted the blast and was sent flying next to Gatomon.

"It's no use, I'll have to bio-merge" he tired to stand again but his legs were completely numb "Were the only one's who can stop this, I wont let you guy's be hurt because of my weakness" he grabbed his leg and forced himself to stand, amazingly it worked and he stood shakily. He tired to move but his legs gave way and he fell to the ground again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kari stood there.

"You don't have to fight alone Takato" he felt his body stat to feel better "we can help you" all the pain in his body seemed to slip away and he gripped his D-arc tightly "we can fight together" she held out her hand and he slowly reached for it. The moment there hands touched they began to glow and so did there partners. They looked towards them in awe.

"I feel strong" Growlmon roared and stood looking at SkullBirdramon as his body began to glow. He saw Gatomon glowing as well.

"I've never felt this kind of power" she said as she stood defiantly "I feel like I can do anything" she looked at Growlmon who looked back, they looked at each other and nodded. They turned back and looked at SkullBirdramon and ran towards him, Takato looked at his D-arc and it began to glow also, he looked at Kari and saw her D3 doing the same, they looked at there digimon and simultaneously raised there Digivice's towards there partners, who glowed even more brightly.

"Growlmon Digivolve to… WarGrowlmon"

"Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon" Takato and Kari Stared at each other's partners before looking at each other, they realised that they had been holding hands the whole time, they quickly let go and blushed before looking back at there digimon.

The digimon ran towards SkullBirdramon (Well Angewomon flew) and attacked with incredible force, WarGrowlmon got there first and leaped at the flying SkullBirdramon, he activates his jets and flew straight at her, the blades on his arm's began to glow "Radiation blade" he roared and hitter directly from below sending her flying uncontrollably skywards. He looked at Angewomon who's pointed her hand at SkullBirdramon, the edges of her glove extended and formed a bow, she grabbed the string and pulled back, an arrow made of energy appeared, she took aim and fired "Celestial arrow" she shouted as the arrow sped towards SkullBirdramon. It hit her directly in the chest; he data wavered for a moment then, she plummeted towards the ground. She hit with such force that both Takato and Kari hit the floor, they landed awkwardly with Kari lay on top of Takato; they blushed and stood up quickly. SkullBirdramon stood defiantly and roared at them, her mouth began to glow

"Eternal flame" she bellowed as fire spread everywhere. Takato heard Kari scream, he had to protect her. His body filled with power he raised his D-arc and pointed it at the flames. A light emanated from the device and the flames seemed to rebound off it, he felt his strength begin to drain when he heard a noise from behind him.

"Atomic blaster" came the roar from behind him roared and a red blast shot out and hit the fire blasting through it directly at SkullBirdramon, Takato lowered his arm and turned to see WarGrowlmon stood behind them, Angewomon stood on his shoulder her hands placed together, a beam of energy emanated up and down towards the ceiling and the ground.

"Heavens Charm" she said separating her hands sending a wave of power in the shape of a cross towards SkullBirdramon, Takato heard a scream and the flames died away, he looked towards SkullBirdramon, who screamed again before breaking into data. Takato sat down next to Kari. He said nothing for a moment then he looked at her she seemed to be staring at the spot where SkullBirdramon had once been. WarGrowlmon sat behind Takato and leaned towards him.

"I told you Takatomon" he said smiling "you have power"

"I guess I do" Takato said looking at his D-arc, it was the same as before, he didn't know why but he expected to see the digivice from his dreams, he was rather both pleased and disappointed, he really like the idea of a new digivice especially one as cool as the one in hid dream, but on the other hand if the device was real then the rest of the dream would be to. He looked up and saw Angewomon sat next to Kari, she seemed so quiet, he turned and looked around to find Davis, he was nowhere to be seen, he moved next to Kari.

"Kari are you ok?" he asked knelling next to her, she looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine" she said and stood slowly she looked round like he had "But where's Davis and Flamedramon" she said sounding worried.

"Don't worry" a voice cut in he turned and saw it was Angewomon, "When I landed next to him as Gatomon I told him to get Davis and leave" she stood and looked at WarGrowlmon "Davis didn't want to go, but Flamedramon picked him up and carried him" she chuckled and he and Kari did the same, slowly the laughing increased and son they were laughing so hard there cheeks hurt. They sat there for a minute before moving to his digimon and looking at him.

"Thanks boy" he said rubbing the top of his nose, which he had graciously lowed to Takato's height "you saved us" then he turned towards Angewomon "thank you to Angewomon we couldn't have done this with out you". Angewomon smiled.

"I did it to protect my friends"

"Well thank you anyway" Takato said and smiled looking at Angewomon "you sure look different that your champion form, do you mind if I check you information on my D-arc?" he asked.

"Go ahead" she said simply. He raised his D-arc and looked at her information "Angewomon, Vaccine, Angel type, Ultimate level, Special attacks Celestial arrow and heaven's charm" he looked over to Kari who was looking at him, she stood slowly and walked over to him.

"So that thing can scan any digimon and find all the data about it" she asked looking at Angewomon's information.

"Yeah it may take a while for some digimon but we haven't met one yet we couldn't check" he said smiling.

"Could you check WarGrowlmon for me" she asked laughing "I mean it's only fair you already checked mine" she chuckled and he did the same.

"He raised his arm and pointed it at WarGrowlmon. The data was displayed.

"WarGrowlmon, Cyborg type, Ultimate level, Special attacks Atomic blaster and Radiation blade" he said proudly before sitting down.

"Can I take a look?" Kari asked holding out her hand. He passed her device and she pointed it at WarGrowlmon and it automatically displayed his data, she looked at it for a second before pointing it back at Angewomon, she looked confused then pointed it back at WarGrowlmon.

"This can't be right" she exclaimed and pointed the device back and forth between Angewomon and WarGrowlmon "It say's here that your digimon is a virus type" she looked at Takato and he wondered what she meant "But virus types are all evil, every bad digimon we've ever had to fight has been a virus type" Takato looked at Guilmon then back at Kari.

"The information's not wrong, WarGrowlmon is a virus type but he is not evil" he stood and moved in front of his partner almost like he was trying to shield him. Kari stood and walked over to WarGrowlmon and slowly placed a hand on his head she didn't move for a second. Then slowly she started to stroke his head, he giggled and then closed his eyes. Takato knew that she was stroking him in his favourite spot. She kept stroking for a few minutes before walking over to Takato and smiling.

"He's not evil" she said and turned back at WarGrowlmon "Anything that adorable can't be evil" Takato looked at his partner and laughed. It was then that it hit a pain striking trough his whole body, he dropped to his knees and screamed in pain.

His whole body was stricken with pain. He had flashes of images run through his mind, images he couldn't decipher, the only thing he knew was real was the pain. It ran through his body like electricity, it burned his skin and ripped through his mind; he tried to open his eyes but all he could see was flashing images. He through he would die here and now doubled over. He felt like the whole universe had turned and attacked him. He had never felt pain like this. It seemed to stretch on for eternity.

He opened his eye's and the pain ebbed away slowly, he was once again stood before he swirling black and red digital field, he looked around but there was no-one. He tried to move but his legs were rooted to the floor, he heard a noise and turned, only to be blown to the floor by the force of a nearby explosion. He rose slowly and saw a great battle raging behind him; he recognised two of the digimon instantly MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon, his friends were here. He tried to call out but his voice didn't work, he tried to run to them but his legs were numb. He was stranded here, he couldn't move or call for help.

"What's going on?" Takato shouted jumping as his voice suddenly became active again.

"You will know soon enough" Takato jumped at the Voice which seemed to echo from everywhere, he recognised it instantly; it was the same voice he heard in his nightmares.

"What do you want" he screamed.

"Freedom!" it screamed back, it's voice louder than ever before and burning with rage "To escape this infernal Prison" it's voice got deeper and Harsher with every word till it was more like a demons "To continue what was started!"

He felt it instantly, a feeling of energy surging round his body. He opened his eyes and a person appeared before him. He recognised them instantly, it was Kari. She looked at Takato then looked around. He heard her gasp as she took in her surroundings, Takato did the same; he had never really looked at his surroundings in this dream world before. He stood surrounded by the rubble of what was once his home town, he realised that this time they were alone before the digital field, there were no Paricitemon. He looked at the battle raging in the distance, he turned back to see Kari standing next to him.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"This is my home" Takato answered turning back to the battle "Those are my friends fighting the Paricitemon" he looked at the floor and felt his heart beat quickly "but they need my help" he said feeling his hands clench into fists "they may still need my help"

"Do not worry, they will be dead soon!" The demonic voice boomed, Takato tried to hear where it came from but it seemed to come from the very everywhere.

"What is that Takato?" Kari asked looking around. Takato looked at her and he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"I don't Know Kari" he said looking round "But I think it's the thing causing these nightmares" he looked around; he had to find a way out. Takato closed his eyes and thought about all the battles he had fought in the past, he had always know what to do, it was always a matter of betting a bad guy, but this was different there wasn't a bad guy here, it was a apart of him. He had never really needed to think about the battles, he just gave his all and things worked out, he left all the thinking to Henry, he always had the answers.

"Well except against the D-reaper" Takato thought "then we had help off…" he snapped open his eyes, he knew what to do, but first he had to leave. He looked around and saw Kari looking at him. He had a thought and turned to face her.

"How did you get here Kari?" he asked.

"I was stood next to you when you let out a yell and fainted" she said looking at him "I was worried when you started mumbling so I tired to wake you by shaking you by the shoulder" she closed her eye's and he could almost see her remembering the events "But the moment my hand touched your shoulder it started shining like when I helped you…" she opened her eyes and looked directly into Takato's looking for a trace of doubt.

"Do think that's the key" Kari asked, she could find no doubt and held out her hand.

"I do" he said raising his hand and slowly touching hers, the moment there fingers touched a blinding light shone from the world around them and it slowly dissolved, Takato heard the voice echo around him.

"You may be strong now but I will drain every last drop of your power" he heard it scream in his head, he grabbed it covering his ears trying to block the noise. It did no good "I will be free one day, and I will take vengeance on the darkness that keeps me here". The voice died away and he slowly opened his eyes to see Kari lay next to him, there digimon (Back to Gatomon and Guilmon) stood over them looking very concerned, Takato felt something in his hand and looked down to see Kari's, he thought about moving it yet it seemed so right. A voice called out to them and they saw Davis running up to them.

"hey guys what happened?" he shouted running closer "I heard a huge explosion"

He was over the other side of the rapidly disappearing digital field, they stood and looked at each other, then down at there hands, they were closed tightly round each other and it took a lot of effort for them let go, Davis arrived and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the craters spread around "where's the big bird?" Kari looked at him.

"Davis get you D-terminal and contact the other's, there gonna wanna hear this".


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Discovered

Chapter: 5 (Yet to be named)

AncientTamer: Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since I updated but my life's been really hectic lately we'll I hop you like the new chapter I will try to update more quickly but I can't promise anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Author's note: Just for those that get confused

"Hello" Speaking

'_Hello'_ Thinking

'Hello' Name of a digimodify card (either made up or remembered of the show)

(Hello) Side note added for explanation

(A/N: Hello) authors note added by me to explain something directly to the reader

Chapter: 5 (Truth Discovered)

Takato stood by the window and looked at the street below, he watched as people walked past so innocently, none of them had ever had to face an enemy bent on the destruction of the entire world. He sighed and thought about all the challenges he had faced. He had fought the Deva's, he had battled with the sovereigns (well one) and he had fought the D-reaper. He had always known what to fight, but now… the enemy was inside his head, he needed answers and he only knew one place that he could get them, he turned to the others who were sat in the room. They were talking between themselves while waiting for someone.

They all turned as they heard the door open, Takato smiled when he saw Kari enter the room followed by an elder boy with wild hair. The boy he had learned recently was Kari's elder brother Tai. He looked round the room and his eye's settled on Takato, they thinned and a look of rage crossed his face. Takato looked away but turned back when he heard a shout.

"Who do you think you are?" Takato turned in time to see Tai fly across the room and pin Takato down by the chest, his fist raised ready to strike. Takato looked to see the others stunned watching. He looked back at Tai who was turning red with rage. "are you trying to get my sister killed, first you attack her in the park then she nearly dies helping you" he was now shaking with rage "Who the hell are you?" his fist moved so fast that Takato didn't have time to react as Tai punched him in the face. He moved his fist to hit him again but it was held back by something, he turned to see Kari holding his arm.

"Stop it now Tai!" she shouted and pulled his arm "It wasn't his fault, you and matt attacked him in the park so you can blame yourself for that!" he slowly rose and looked at her to apologise but she did not give him a chance "and it was SkullBirdramon who attacked us, he saved my life" she looked over to Takato who had rose and had his head hung "if it wasn't for Takato I wouldn't be here she walked over to him. She stood to his left "now get over here and apologise" she was shaking with anger, more than Tai had been.

Tai looked at his sister and then at Takato, he had not yet looked up, he walked over to him and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry Takato" he said looking at the floor himself "I was just worried about Kari, and I kinda…

"No" Takato said suddenly making everyone jump "You have nothing to apologise for" he looked up and everyone saw the anger in his eyes, his right eyes was red and purple as the bruise started to show from Tai's punch "It was my fault, if I hadn't been so weak then I would have been able to defeat SkullBirdramon without Kari's help, I should never have put her in danger, I'm sorry" he looked at Kari and then walked towards the door, he reached for the handle

"Wait" a voice said and he turned to see Kari looking at him "you don't have anything to apologise for, you can't blame yourself for your weaknesses" she reached for his hand "It's not your fault what happened" she grabbed his hand a light shone form the connection making everyone shield there eyes. Everyone but Takato and Kari, who stood and looked at each other, the light didn't seem to hurt there eyes. Takato felt a strange sensation round his eye and touched it to find it no longer hurt, Kari gasped and let go of his hand and the light disappeared instantly. He looked round the room and everyone slowly opened there eye's, they each looked from Takato to Kari, looking for an answer.

Tai was the one who spoke first.

"What the hell was that?" he said walking over to his sister "What happened?" he looked at Takato and gasped "Your eye, it's Back to normal" he looked shocked and amazed and turned to Kari "what's going on here?" he demanded "What happened during the fight?" he looked both scared and angry, and Takato couldn't understand why. He decided it was time that he got some answers himself and he could only think of one place to get them.

"Look Tai" he said in a have far more confident manner than he felt "Kari can fill you in on the details but I need a favour first" he turned towards the others "I need to find a way to the digital world, but I don't know how" he turned towards back towards Tai "I really need your help" Tai looked back at Kari and the at the other's he went to speak but was cut short as another member of the group stood.

"How did you get to the digital world before?" the boy asking was thin with a laptop bag on his back "Assuming you've been there before" Takato was taken back by the sudden question but answer truthfully.

"We went there twice" he said looking at him "Once to get our friend Calimon back from the Deva's, the other time was to get our digimon back, both time we found a portal to the digitalworld and used an ark to get back". The room was plunged into an uncomfortable silence as the boy sat looking at the floor deep in thought. The Room jumped as a voice suddenly spoke out.

"What are you thinking Izzy?" Kari asked, Takato sighed as he memorised the name of the boy sat opposite him, he was determined not to forget there names again.

"I can't say just yet" he said turning back to Takato "Where did you say you were from again?" he asked.

"West Shinjuku" Takato answered trying to figure out what possible connection between his home town and the number of times he went to the digital world.

"I'll need to do some research" Izzy said looking at the floor again "I'll have more tomorrow, now back to the topic at hand" he looked back at Takato "We can open a digi-port to the digital world on any computer with internet access" he looked around the room

"Great" Takato said smiling, he liked the idea of being to go to the digital world so easily "so can you open one here?" he asked looking at Izzy's computer.

"Unfortunately not tonight" he said looking at Kari and her friends "but we should be able to open one first thing tomorrow, you should use the time to make a cover story for you parents" he said and the rest of the group started talking about what they would tell there parents. Takato looked at the floor, he knew exactly what he was going to tell his parents, the truth, they had known about digimon since before the Paricitemon attack, and he knew how they worried about him and how he really didn't liken the idea of lying to them. He turned and saw two of the team getting up to leave, he rose as well assuming they were all leaving. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, he tuned to see TK.

"You don't have to go right away do you?" he asked and Takato looked back towards the two people leaving.

"Oh…sorry I thought we were finished" TK looked past him at the two people who had left.

"Oh no" he said and smiled as Takato sat back down "Cody had get home early so Yolie offered to walk him". Takato looked round the room and all the eyes were one him.

"Takato I have a favor to ask" Said Kari leaning over his shoulder (being extra careful of not touching him) "could you tell the others about yourself like you told me, I could tell them but it just wouldn't be as accurate". Takato thought about it for a second before deciding he had nothing to lose.

"Ok" he got himself more comfortable; it was going to be a long story, before continuing "I first met Guilmon…" He talked for about an hour. He went over his entire life since he met Guilmon up to the aftermath of the Paricitemon attack.

"So the doctor told me that if I over stressed my body to much it could…cause permanent damage" he said no wanting to say the exact word's.

"And if I go too far I could…" he couldn't finish the sentence it made him feel so weak.

"Die" said a voice behind him; he turned to see Kari staring at the floor.

"Yeah, so I was told to take it easy for I while, so they sent me out of town" he looked back at the floor; he had been staring at it for the majority of the tale.

"And that's pretty much my entire life since becoming a Tamer" he looked at Kari who was still looking at the floor.

"So when we made you Bio-merge in the park…" Davis said standing.

"Yeah" Takato stroked the back of his head, it was a nervous reaction that he did in awkward situations "don't worry about it, it all worked out in the end". Everyone seemed to bow there heads, none of them would keep eye contact. It was like they all blamed themselves for his condition. He continued with his story and soon came to the fight against SkullBirdramon.

"Since I couldn't summon a blue card (A/N: he would have explained about them) SkullBirdramon was winning without to much trouble, it seemed we were gonna be destroyed, the only option I had was to risk bio-merging, I told Kari to call Gatomon back but she refused saying that I didn't need to fight alone, she held out her hand to help me up but the moment we touched that strange light started shining and I felt my weariness vanish and when I looked to out digimon they were also glowing, I stood and watched as out digimon digivolved to there ultimate forms, we destroyed SkullBirdramon and that just about sums it up" Kari looked at him and he looked her straight in the eyes, it was look she understood immediately _'don't mention the dream'._

A noise emanated from Takato's pocket and everyone jumped.

"What's that?" Kari said looking up at him "another digimon?" Takato reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he flipped the top open and looked at the screen, he had received a text message from his parents, and he opened it with out another word and read it silently.

"Sorry but I gotta go" he said and stood slowly "it's my parents they want me home" he said looking around the room. Kari walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper.

"If you ever need to someone to talk to" he looked down at the number and realized it must be her phone number he tucked it into his pocket and walked towards the door. "Thanks I'll see you tomorrow" he faced the door and in a voice so quiet only he could hear "then I can get my answers" and opened the door and left.

He walked slowly away from the building and headed home, his thoughts were erratic as he slowly went over the last few days in his head. He was so lost in his thoughts that he took a wrong turn and ended up back in the park where he had bio-merged before. He cursed when he realized and sat down on a near by rock.

He hated being lost, back home he knew the area so well he could find his way home blind folded. He looked around and found a path and followed it leading to a road, he realised where he was and started back home, his mind once again started to wonder and thoughts of his home filled his mind, he missed west Shinjuku, he missed the park and the city abut most of all he missed his friends

"I wonder how there doing?" he said out load, "I should have called them, but I've been so busy" he shook his head suddenly "no, I should have called them to make sure they were alright" he reached in his pocket and brought out his D-arc and his mind filled with the memories of his friends and the adventures that they shared "I should call them when I get home" he said as he looked down the street at the apartment blocks where his knew home was situated.

It only took a few more minutes but Takato soon arrived at his front door, he opened it and walked inside announcing his arrival.

"Hey mom I'm home" he yelled walking in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen Takato" he heard he call back "Hurry and get washed up, dinners nearly ready" he quickly walked into the kitchen and washed his hands (and old habit he picked up from the bakery) and went into his bedroom to fetch a sleeping Gigimon, he shock the small digimon gently and watched as he slowly opened his eye's, the small digimon looked up at Takato and yawned.

"Hello Takatomon" he said quietly "is it dinner time?" the small digimon asked. Takato couldn't help but laugh.

"It's should be done soon boy" he cuddled the small digimon to his chest, and instantly felt a little better; he always missed him when there were apart.

They entered the kitchen and saw his mother cooking away in the kitchen; he placed Gigimon down on the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom" he said and walked over to the stove to see what she was cooking "what's for dinner?"

"Noodle soup" she said without turning around. Takato felt his stomach growl so he went to sit down at the table.

"Takato" his mum said as he was just about to take the seat in front of Gigimon "could you get your father for me please?" she asked at she started getting bowls out of the cupboard "he should be on the balcony" she reached for the ladle and started poring the soup in the bowl. Takato shrugged and walked over to the sliding door that separated the balcony and opened it to find his father sat in a chair reading the paper. He turned to look at Takato and smiled.

"Oh hello son" he said smiling "When did you get home?" he stood as he asked the question and waked over to give his son a hug.

"Just now" he said as he hugged his father back, even though he was happy to see his him there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that there was something wrong, but he dismissed the feeling as nothing and released his dad from the hug "mom just told me to get, dinners ready" he said and turned to walk away.

They entered the dinning area and sat down at the table, Takato's mother brought over the food and they ate in silence, the food was delicious but Takato found it hard to eat, all he could think about were his friends and how much he missed them. He finished his dinner and excused himself. He picked up Gigimon and went into his room and pulled out his phone, he flicked through the names till he came to Henry's.

"What ya doin' Takato?" Gigimon asked as he crawled onto Takato's lap (His preferred sleeping place).

"I'm calling Henry" he said and clicked the call button "Who better to get all info about back home?" he listened to the dial tone and then got a strange voice fill the phone.

"This number is currently unavailable" the voice belonged to a recording and it took Takato a minute to understand.

"Henry must have his phone turned off" he said and his voice became a little more serious "Strange for Henry" he looked at the phone and then a smile appeared on his face "But I'm sure it was nothing" he started looking through the name's and stopped at Kazu's.

"Ok how 'bout Kazu" he clicked the call button but was once again stopped by the recorded voice

"This number is currently unavailable". Takato stared at the phone for a second then a smile appeared of his face.

"That's Kazu for ya never charging his phone" he laughed but only half heartedly. He clicked down on the names and came to another friend's number.

"Ok Kenta" his voice was now a bit unsure. And his colour drained when an all too familiar voice came from the phone

"This number is currently unavailable". Takato looked at the phone and his heart was starting to beat faster as hundred of thoughts rushed through his mind.

"He must have lost his phone again" Takato said but even he didn't believe that, he looked at his phone on last time and his eyes rested on one last name.

"She'll probably kill me for ringing her" he said as he clicked the call button. He could feel his heart pounding and he nearly jumped for joy as it started ringing, it rang three times before an unfamiliar voice answered the phone.

"Hello" she said, Takato recognised the vice as a woman's but couldn't recognise whose.

"Hello is Rika there please" Takato said his voice became very meek and he felt his body go cold as the answer came.

"Sorry but you have the wrong number, sorry" and she put the phone down. Takato's head filled with a thousand thoughts as he tried to find a possible reason that his friends would all have there phone turned off, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't find an answer. He looked at the floor and though about his friends and there last battle together, he could feel the heat of the flames form his home as if he was once again stood before it, he closed his eyes and could see the damage that had been done to the town, as if he was once again flying above it…

He opened his eyes and felt a smile spread across his lips, _'the damage done to the town. The telephone towers could have been damaged'_. He knew the chance was slim but it seemed like the best alternative. He looked at Gigimon and picked up the small digimon and cuddled him to his chest.

"Boy we have an exciting day tomorrow" he said and rocked the in-training digimon in his arms like you would a baby "Were going to the digital world with my new friends and then we'll get some answers". He walked over to the door and sighed looking at the handle "but first a have to tell my parents" he sighed deeply "I don't want them to worry".

He walked out of his room and sat down at the table and placed Gigimon on the table next to him. He looked at his dad who was once again reading the paper.

"Mom, Dad I need to talk to you" Takato said his voice creaking from his nervousness. His dad looked round the side of the paper and looked at his son's expression.

"What's the matter Takato" he said and folded the paper placing it on the table. His mother walked in from the kitchen and sat down next to Takato.

"What's wrong honey" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and she smiled encouragingly. Takato gulped and all his thought just went blank, how was he meant to tell his parents that he was going to go to the digital world, to try and find away to defeat something in his own mind, he gulped and looked at his dad. _'Well here goes nothing'_ he thought to himself.

"Mom, Dad" he said and looked at them, "I want to go back to the digital world" he said and heard his Mom gasp.

"But you can't" his mother said "your still recovering" she grabbed her son in a lung crushing hug. His dad got up and knelt next to Takato as his mother moved away.

"Why do you need to go Takato?" he said calmly, Takato mind was screaming at him that something was wrong but he just kept pushing it to the back of his mind.

"I have to…" he tried to find the right words but none seemed right so he just went with the first thing that came to him "I have to find some answers and that is the only place I can" he looked down at the table and tried so think of a better argument, but that was the truth and he didn't have a clue what else he could say without making them worry.

"How are you going to get there" his father said. And Takato looked at him astounded, _'Are they going to let me go'_ he thought to himself.

"I have some friends that know of a way there" he said and looked back down at the table "I really have to go" he said, and he heard his mother slump down in the chair on the opposite side to his father. He looked at her, and then at his dad who seemed to be thinking really intensely. He opened his eyes and he looked into Takato's and the stared at each other. After what felt like an eternity, Takato's father spoke.

"If you promise not to overexert yourself, and to try and stay out of trouble, we will let you go" he said and Takato heard his mother gasp.

"But we can't let him go" she said and stood up tears in her eyes "he might get injured or worse" but his father just looked at her and smiled.

"We have to let him go" he turned back to Takato and smiled "he would just go anyway" and he stared into Takato's eyes "but know he goes with our love and support" and he pulled Takato into a hug. After a minute he realised him and Takato stared into his father's green eyes and he knew…

'_Wait!' _his mind suddenly flared into life _'my dad has brown eyes' _Takato rubbed his eyes and stared into his fathers eyes and sure enough they were green, he looked over to his mother and hers were the same, and not just alike they were exactly the same, he grabbed Gigimon and backed away, he tried to find an explanation to why his parent's eyes had changed colour.

'_They could be wearing contact lenses' _he thought but quickly dismissed it _'no both my parents have perfect vision' _he tried with all my might to find an answer but there wasn't one.

"What's wrong Takato?" his fake father asked "you've gone really pale, why don't you lie down" he said and took a step towards Takato. Who took one back in response.

"Just stay away" he said and reached into his belt for a card "I don't know who you are but stay back" his fake parent's looked confused.

"What do you mean Takato were you parents" his fake mother said moving closer.

"Ha" Takato said and grabbed the right card from his back pocket "you may have fooled me up till now but I'm on to you" he said and placed Gigimon one the ground and grabbed his D-arc from his belt.

"Digimodify 'Rookies power' activate"

"Gigimon digivolve to… Guilmon" shouted Gigimon as he grew and became Guilmon. He stood between Takato and his fake parents.

"What's wrong Takatomon" said Guilmon not taking his eyes of Takato's fake parents "I thought your Mom and Dad were our friends" and slowly turned his head to look at Takato.

"My parents are my friends Guilmon" he said looking at the digimon but then turned his eyes on the impostors stood before him "but these aren't my parents". Guilmon looked confused and turned his head back towards Takato's fake parents.

"But they look like your parents Takatomon" he said.

"There do look a lot like them but there is one vital flaw" he said and took another step back "Look at there eyes Guilmon what do you see". Guilmon looked at each of them for a minute and without taking his eyes spoke.

"But they look the same as…" he suddenly looked confused "wait didn't your parents have brown eyes not green" he said and took a step forward sniffing the air before his eyes became slits and he bared his teeth.

"What's wrong boy?" Takato asked at this sudden display of anger.

"There scent Takato, its different" he said without moving "They smell like… digimon"


	6. Chapter 6 The Begining of the Truth

AncientTamer: I thought I would start trying to make my titles a bit flashier like the ones out of the show, tell me what you think and if anyone had any idea's on renaming the original chapter don't keep 'em to your self. I also had a new idea so I changed chapter on slightly, Rika gave Takato another gift, she gave him a pair of sunglasses before she kissed him. Finally I also I decide from this chapter onwards that I would display the digimon's data when a D-arc scan's them in a new format so that it's easier to distinguish from what people are saying. I also increased the rating.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Author's note: Just for those that get confused

"Hello" : Speaking

'_Hello' _: Thinking

'Hello' : Name of a digimodify card (either made up or remembered from the show)

(Hello) : Side note added for explanation

Hello : Location, where the current scene is set

(A/N: Hello) : authors note added by me to explain something directly to the reader

**Hello **:digimon's information

Chapter: 6 (The Beginning of the Truth)

Takato Gasped at his partner.

"Are you sure boy" Takato said startled by what his partner had said.

"Yes" he said simply, Takato hadn't expected anything more than a one word answer, he always get's this way when he smells an unfamiliar digimon's scent. Takato looked at his fake parents.

"Who are you?" he screamed and grabbed the cards from his belt fanning them and getting ready for the resulting battle.

"Were you parents Takato you have believe us" his fake farther said backing away from the vicious looking Guilmon.

"Prove it?" Takato shouted, he had no idea what was going on but he trusted Guilmon's nose completely and he knew that he had never gotten a scent wrong.

"If we were digimon how come it wasn't till now that Guilmon noticed" his fake farther said almost pleading with him. Takato had to admit that he was right Guilmon hadn't noticed the smell before. But just as he was about to lower his hand a thought occurred to him.

"Because Guilmon hasn't been in this flat before" Takato shouted looking at his partner "He was always in his In-Training from and Gigimon's nose isn't as good as Guilmon's" Takato said triumphantly "and besides we've been recovering for weeks and Gigimon spent most of that time sleeping" he said. His parents faltered and Takato could see the fear in there eyes _'if they were innocent they wouldn't need to be afraid'_

"Now answer my question" he shouted, he was starting to get angry.

"Takato were your parent's you…" Takato's fake farther began.

"Stop it!" Takato roared, "If you lie to me one more time I will have no choice but to attack" Takato shouted. He knew he was angry but still in his heart he knew he would never be able to attack his parents even if they were fakes. He looked at them and grabbed one of the digimodify cards. But just as he was about to swipe the card his parents suddenly dropped to one knee in front of Takato.

"Forgive us Chosen one" they said in unison.

"It was not our intention to cause you distress, in fact that was what we were trying to stop by posing as your parents, Chosen one". His fake farther stated. Takato was taken back by this statement but before he could speak his fake mother began talking.

"We were sent by our master to watch over you while you recovered, Chosen one" she said simply. Before either one could say anything else Takato butted in with the most burning question out of the hundreds forming in his mind.

"Just who are you?" he said simply and looked over at his partner and breathed a sigh of relief to see his eyes had returned to normal, he was no longer in his 'feral' mode but he still did not take his eyes of Takato's fake parent's.

"We are but faithful servant of our great and powerful master" Takato's fake farther said simply. Takato was about to saw something but be fore he could open his mouth to tell them that hadn't explained anything at all, his fake parents began to glow and they changed shape until they became to lizard like creature on all fours, one, they were about 8ft long and had large spike running down there backs the only thing that hadn't changed was there eyes they were still the same shade of green that had betrayed them in the first place, one was wearing a yellow scarf while the other a red scarf. Takato had to gasp and Guilmon looked like he was ready to attack. They were completely taken by surprised by this sudden development and Takato slowly raised his D-arc.

**Chameleamon, champion level, vaccine type, special attacks: Nature Spikes, Mirrored Skin.**

Takato looked at there data then regarded them. They stood on all fours but still bowed there heads like Takato was a king.

"So how did you disguise yourself as my parents" Takato said he knew there were more pressing issues but he was just too curious not to ask.

"Our special attack Mirrored Skin, allows us to copy the outward appearance of anything we have seen" the one with the yellow scarf said, in a new voice that sounded a lot older "Allow me to demonstrate" he said and before Takato could say anything he turned towards Guilmon.

"Mirrored skin" he declared and before Takato could even react the yellow scarfed Chameleamon started glowing and changing form. In an instant he vanished and in his place stood an exact replica of Guilmon. He looked towards Takato's and cocked his head to one side exactly like the original.

"See" he said and bowed his head again "I am now an almost perfect replica of your partner chosen one" he said simply and Takato looked at him then noticed his eyes hadn't changed.

"You eyes always stay the same" Takato said more to himself then the Chameleamon but they responded anyway.

"It is true Chosen one" the red scarfed one said deciding to enter the conversation at last "our eyes never change colour, they are the only way that we can be identified" she said simply keeping her head bowed towards the floor.

Takato closed his eyes for a second while he possessed all of this new information. He opened his eyes and looked at the Digimon stood before him. He looked between his partner and the Chameleamon in Guilmon's form; he felt a spark of irritation as he looked at the imposter who was impersonating his best friend.

"Could you please return to you own form" he said a little more harshly than he had meant.

"Of course" The Chameleamon said simple then glowed white returning to his original form "Is this better Chosen one" he said looked up.

"Yeah" he said and slumped against the wall, he felt tired and he hated it. _'Why do I always feel like I've been running a marathon'_ he said as his hand clenched into a fist, _'is my whole life going to be like this'_ he looked at the floor as the anger started building.

"Are you ok chosen one?" the yellow scarfed Chameleamon asked looking at him.

"Fine" he snapped, now was the time to get some answers "Why do you keep calling me that anyway?" he asked slightly more calm. The Chameleamon looked hurt anyway.

"It is your title Chosen one" he said simply, as if he expected Takato to already know. Takato was starting to feel his anger build and no matter what he did he couldn't stop it.

"Ok now it's time for some answers?" he said standing up "Where are my parents?" he said loudly. The Chameleamon looked at him with fear.

"We do not know?" the red scarfed one said before looking at his partner.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Takato shouted "how did you turn into my parents if you've never met them" he had to find some answers.

"We were shown an image off your parent by our master, he showed us many memories of them" the yellow scarfed Chameleamon said looking up from his bowed position, "we were able to not only create a realistic exterior but we were also able to judge there personalities enough to impersonate them with out any problems" he stated. Takato felt his anger rising at the thought of them impersonation his parents for so long, but mostly he was furious at himself for not realising sooner, _'they were my parents; I should have been able to spot a fake straight away'_. He looked at the floor before returning his gaze to the two Chameleamon. He mentally shook himself, _'now's not the time for all this, I need to know where my parents are'_ he regarded the two digimon in front of him and thought of the best way to hand them.

"Look this has gone on long enough" he said standing again "I want to know what the hell is going on" he walked over to Guilmon's side. He stroked the top of Guilmon's head and saw a small smile on the dinosaurs face, he felt himself relax. He returned his attention to the Chameleamon.

"Now where are my parents" Takato said his anger once again rising in his voice.

"We do not know, Chosen one" the Chameleamon responded together.

"Erg!" Takato growled at them he was having real trouble keeping his temper under control "So tell me who does!" Takato shouted at the top of his voice, he heard a low growling and turned to look at Guilmon and gasped.

Guilmon's eyes had riveter to slits and his teeth were bared, now most people would have looked at this face and automatically assumed that he could sense a digimon, but Takato know different, this was not his 'feral' side, this was so much worse, a single word crept into Takato's mind that sent a chill down his spine and stopped his anger instantly, _'__**Megidramon**__' _the memory of that day flooded back into Takato's mind, he could feel the fear he felt when his anger had tuned Guilmon into that monster.

Takato closed his eyes and breathed slowly a few times and slowly the remnants of his anger ebb away. _'I can't let that happen again'_ he looked at Guilmon and watched as his eye's slowly reverted back to there normal shape. He looked back at the Chameleamon. He sighed then looked at the floor; _I've been doing that a lot lately'_ he thought to himself _'the last few months have been really weird' _he walked back to the wall and leaned against it slowly sinking till he was sat on the floor _'I just want my parents back, and to see my friends'_. He looked up at the digimon before him; _'I have to find my parents but these digimon really don't seem to know'_ he remained staring at the floor for a few minutes as he contemplated all of his different options _'that it'_ he exclaimed in his head as he looked up at the digimon in front of him

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen…"

(A/N: and now I thought I would try something different, I realised that so far I have only done things from Takato's point of view, so I decided to mix things up a bit)

Kamiya household; Kari's room

Hikari Kamiya sat at her desk tapping her pen on its wooden surface. _'Damn it!' _she thought _'this just doesn't make any sense'_. She stared down at the paper before her, it was covered in symbols and equations _'this shouldn't be this hard' _she placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands as she tried over and over to make sense of the words before her, eventually she just couldn't look at the word's on the paper, she got up and stormed out of her room, cursing her homework _'stupid maths'_.

She walked into the living room and sat down upon the sofa and stared at the television; she heard a sudden outburst of laughter and turned to see her brother Taichi in a fit of laughter.

"What's wrong Kari?" he managed to say between breathes. She shot her brother the mother of all death stares, before turning back to TV scowling.

"Shut up Tai" she said still fuming "I just decided to take a break" she turned to look at her brother, who had finally stopped laughing, he looked back and smiled.

"So" he said simply and looked back at the TV "what's got you so worked up?"

"None of your business" she spat and got up moving to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and took out a drink, draining it in one. She felt much better and walked back into the living room and sat back down fell refreshed and no so angry.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Tai said no looking at her "or just bite my head off again?" he turned and looked at her. She looked down at the floor before speaking.

"sorry Tai" she said "I just can't get Takato out of my head" she said and looked at Tai who was smiling from ear to ear and had his one eye brow raised.

"Oh really" he said "I always thought you liked TK" he started laughing again but stopped when a pillow hit him in the face.

"Not like that" Kari said standing up "It's just weird" she turned away and walked over to the window "In all the battle's we fought, we never got hurt" she turned towards Tai to see him standing and walking next to her.

"What do you mean?" he said, he looked out the window with her.

"We were always spectators" she said simply "no matter the enemy, Devimon, Myotismon, the dark masters, even Apoclymon" (A/N I have no idea if that is the right spelling, I'm sorry if it's not) she turned towards her brother and sighed (A/N I just realised I make people sigh a lot) "we never actually did anything, sure we helped our Digimon Digivolve, but when it came to the actual fighting we never actually did anything" she walked away from the window and sat down "but Takato's different, he stand's beside Guilmon in battle, he helps him fight with those cards, and he can even fight with Guilmon when the merge" she looked down at the floor "and he has fought with all his strength, and he's paid a heavy price, yet even with all his weakness and the threat of death he still never stop's fighting" she looked up at her brother and saw him looking at her "I just wonder if we had the choice would we have done the same?" she looked back down at the floor. She felt the sofa dip slightly as her brother sat down next to her.

"I know what you mean" Tai said simply "I've always wanted to do more than sit on the side lines and watch Agumon do all he work" he looked at her and smiled "but I can't" he said simply, she looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes "every time I went stood beside and watched Agumon fight I always felt so helpless, so useless" he sighed and looked at the floor "but we can't do anything about it, I don't know how Takato does the thing he can, but I do know that I envy him for it, even thought he has been through many hard ships I bet even he would say it was worth it" he smiled and scratched the back of his head "plus me and Agumon would look so cool merged" he laughed and Kari couldn't do help but laugh with him. She got up and walked towards her room. She was still smiling when she sat down at her desk. She looked at Gatomon who was curled up on her bed sleeping soundly. She looked down at her home work and her smile faded. _'Stupid maths'_.

Matsuki household; Living room

Takato stood and looked at the Chameleamon before him, they head there heads bowed and were listening to Takato's every word.

"…and that's the plan" he said looking at Guilmon who was still looking at the digimon before him "Understood?" he asked, his voice had grown surprisingly forceful as he had explained his plan. The red scarfed Chameleamon looked up at Takato.

"Very well chosen one" he bowed his head again "we shall do as you wish" and without another word the pair of Chameleamon transformed into Takato's parents and left. Takato's watched them walk out of the front door. As soon as the door was shut Takato's walked over to the nearest chair and sat down, and sighed loudly. Guilmon walked over and nuzzled Takato's head.

"What's wrong Takatomon?" Guilmon asked looking at the tired tamer. Takato had a looked that was a cross between worry, excitement, and deep thought "Do you need to use the little boy's room?" the dragon asked. Takato sweatdropped and looked at his digimon.

"No Guilmon" Takato said rubbing the back of his head "I was just thinking about tomorrow" he got up and grabbed his schoolbag and emptied the contents on to the kitchen table, he picked up his cards and slipped them into his pocket before continuing. "The digital world is a dangerous place and were going to need supplies if were going there" he said as he started looking through the cupboards with out a clue of what to bring. He looked in the cupboards then at his backpack and finally at Guilmon before realising something "I'm going to need a bigger bag". He walked into his bedroom and grabbed his sports bag, he opened it and took out his sport equipment which unlike almost every other boy in the world did not stink and was surprisingly clean _'lucky for me I wasn't aloud to do sports'_ he went through his clothes and gathered several different outfits, _'you never know what the weathers going to be like'_ he thought to himself.

He then grabbed his entire card collection, and pulled the cards out of his pocket and looked at them, _'these may be my favourite cards but…' _he grabbed a few of the other cards _'but some of these may come in handy' _he grabbed the other cards and placed them in an old shoe box for safe keeping, he then grabbed anything else that could be of use to him (flashlight, a blanket for himself and another for Guilmon, spare backpack etc.) and placed them in the bag he walked into back into the kitchen placing the bag on the table next to his old schoolbag he then raided the cupboards and tried to figure out what type of things he should take with him, _'I have no idea how long I'll be gone'_ he thought to himself and grabbed the can food first and then anything that would keep for a while, he filled the bag and then looked at the house, _'I wonder if there is anything else I should take' _he looked at the good in his bag before realising he had left something vital out of it, he walked over to a draw and opened it to grab something of vital importance _'can't forget the can opener'_ as he was looking in the draw and saw all the other things that were in the draw he sweatdropped when a thought occurred to him _'this is gonna way a ton'_.

Two hours later and finished his final check on his equipment, he had flied the sports bag and his backpack and had also strapped a three litre bottle on the side filled with water. He sat down on the sofa and looked at Gigimon sat next to him; he had de-digivolved him to try out a theory and just decided to let him stay that way. He stroked Gigimon's head and looked at the bags in front of him _'I really need to stop watching those survival programs' _he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink he sat next to Gigimon and stared into space.

'_Am I really doing the right thing?' _he thought to himself _'yes, I have no other choice; there is no other option' _he looked down at his partner and stroked his hear a few times before, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, they golden rimmed and had red lenses _'Rika gave me these'_ he blushed as the memory came back _'I will see her again, I will see all of them again' _ he stood and put the glasses over his eyes, _'no matter what it takes I will see my home again'_

Following morning outside Izumi household

Takato looked at the door and clenched his fist, _'well here goes'_. He knocked the door and waited, after a few minutes he knocked again, this time a little louder. He waited and then heard the sounds of foot steps from the other side. The door opened and there stood the boys Takato's now knew as Izzy.

"hey Takato come on in" he said and stood aside as Takato walked in "the other are already here" he closed the door and walked towards his room, Takato followed and soon found himself stood in a slightly cramped room filled with people and a few digimon, He checked there names in his head, Davis and DemiVeemon, Kari and Gatomon, Yolie and Poromon, Cody and Upamon, TK and Patamon, ken and Wormon, .he felt a little awkward surround be so many people especial as he was carrying two rather heavy bags.

"Wow" Davis said as he saw the bags "I thought we were only going for a day not a whole year" he said laughing. The others sweat dropped at his attempter humour, Takato merely place the sports bag on the floor and laughed with Davis.

"You can never be too carful" he said nervously. And the others chuckled with him.

"Great another Joe" TK said smiling "but he's right ya know" and Takato smiled at the complement "but how much did you bring?" he said and reached down to lift the bag only to find he needed both hands, "wow this is heavy, how did you lug this all the way here Takato?" he said placing the bag back on the floor. Takato scratched the back of his head.

"It wasn't easy but after a while you don't even notice" Takato said as he remember the walk over here.

Flashback

Takato stood by the huge bags and carefully placed the backpack on his shoulder finding it really heavy, he lowered his hand and tried to lift the other bag, but soon found he required two hands, he tried walking with it and found he was tired after only a few steps, he put the bag on the floor and looked down at the bag, he tried to think what he could leave behind, but couldn't find anything, he clenched his hands and looked at the bag_ 'I will not let my weakness rule my life!' _he screamed inside hiss head he felt a shiver run up his spine and the bag on his back did not feel as heavy, he reached down and grabbed the straps of the sports bag with his right hand, he lifted the bag and looked down at it,_ 'Wow!' _he thought _'I guess all that mind over matter stuff really works'_. He looked towards Gigimon, who was stood behind him,

"Come on boy" he said and the small digimon stood and walked over to Takato he looked up at Takato who simply nodded at him, Gigimon smiled and jumped on top of the sports bag and cuddled up in the space between the straps. Takato had discovered last night that there was enough room for the small digimon to fit in the small gap so he didn't have to walk every where, which was a good thing considering he was Takato's primary form of defence. He opened the front door left, but not before turning back and staring at the apartment that had become a second home to him. He turned away and closed the door locking it.

End flashback

"Well shall we go" Takato said looking at Izzy. The boy smiled and turned towards his computer while Takato lifted the bag with his right arm, the others looked towards Izzy as if awaiting something, soon Izzy turn round and motioned towards TK who took out a Device similar to Kari's except the edges were green not pink. TK stood before the computer screen which Takato's noticed has some weird images on it, Takato looked at the screen confused for a second then looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked looking back.

"Where to?" TK asked opening up a map on the screen. Takato looked at the screen and his eyes were drawn to a single spot on the horizon, his mind wondered back to yesterday.

Flashback

"So where do I go when I get there?" Takato asked looking at the Chameleamon. The yellow scarfed on looked up at him.

"You will know when the time is right chosen one" he said simply. Takato's face turned red with anger.

"Cut all the bullshit" he shouted "just give me a destination?" he looked at the Chameleamon who seemed to cower and move back.

"We cannot chosen one" the red scarfed one said timidly "for we do not know ourselves". Takato thought he would explode, but as he looked at them a single thought crossed his mind _'they really don't know'_ he sighed and decided to drop the matter.

"Fine" he said and moved over to a chair "when we get there…"

End Flashback

'_Damn lizards were right'_ Takato thought as he kept looking back at the screen, he then looked back over the people behind him, he pointed at the screen.

"There" he said and moved away from the screen. The others looked at his choice and seemed content. TK moved over to the screen but Izzy put his hand up.

"Yolie why don't you do it?" the others looked confused, Yolie stepped forward looking confused.

"Why me Izzy?" she asked. He smiled and turned to face the group.

"I need to talk to TK and Davis for a second" he said and the others looked at him confused "It's about some homework that I was helping them with" he said the others were a bit reluctant but Yolie just shrugged.

"Ok!" she shouted and pulled her D-3 out of her pocket "digital world here we come". She pointed it at the computer, TK and Davis stood back with there respective digimon.

"Digiport open" Yolie cheered and the group vanished in a bright light.

"So Izzy" said Davis who sat down on the now empty bed with DemiVeemon on his lap "mind telling us why you made us stay behind" TK nodded and leaned against the wall while Patamon rested on his head.

"I did some checking on that new guy, Takato" he said and pulled up some files of his computer "I checked out his whole story" he frowned and opened the files "Shinjuku is just fine, there had been no attack of any kind" he turned over the page "and further more I couldn't find a trace of this kid Takato anywhere" Davis looked a little confused.

"Well maybe he's just not a spot light kind of guy" he said adjusting his goggles but Izzy just shuck his head.

"When I say no trace, I mean no trace" he put the folder down on the desk "no birth certificate, no school records it's like the kid never existed" he looked down at the floor "I can only think of a single explanation" he looked back up at TK and Davis who were listening to Izzy intently "he lied, gave us false information, made the whole story up" TK's looked at the floor deep in thought, Davis took a different approach and started shouting.

"That bastard" he shouted making Izzy and TK look at him surprised "he lied to us about everything, and I felt so bad about what we did t him, when I get my hands on him I'll…" he sat back down and let his mind wander over all the possible tortures he could do.

"But it doesn't make sense" TK said suddenly looking up "his injuries are real and he can do things none of us had even thought possible" he looked at Izzy who was nodding intently taking in a fresh perspective "and if he did make it up why such an extravagant story, a simpler one would have been better" Izzy looked at him and was thinking intently to see if there was another possibility.

"But there one question that's left" Davis said standing "what do we do about him?"

They all sat in silence as the tried to think of a possible solution, when suddenly there was a bleeping on the computer, Izzy turned and pressed a few keys, suddenly Kari's face appeared and she looked like she was crying.

"Kari's what's wrong?" Davis asked urgently seeing her tears.

"It's Takato" she said looking down "he ran away"


End file.
